Multiuniverse Duel Monsters Tournament
by thingreading2
Summary: (This fanfic also includes BlazBlue, Steven Universe Future, Wizard 101, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Teen Titans GO!, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and Adventure Time) (SPOILER WARNING FOR ALL OF THE ABOVE) Various Heroes find themselves in a pocket dimension, forced to duel each other for the Villainous Mark's (OC) entertainment. (First Fanfic) (Not sure what genre it should be.)
1. Prologue

_An unconscious red hooded figure lies on a pitch black floor with her mechanical scythe next to her. The red hooded girl begins opens her silver eyes to look up at the sky only see nothingness. _

"Ugh, where am I?" _She asks herself "_What's going on?"

"Huh?" _She hears no to far next to her. She quickly gets up grabbing her scythe, transforming it into a sniper rifle and aiming it to her left. _

"Who- who's there" she asks shakily.

"Whoa!" _The man next to her says. "_Calm down. I'm not in the mood for a fight." _The hooded warrior sees a man in a red jacket, with 1 green eye, 1 red eye, and white spikey hair. _

"Whoops sorry," _she said before noticing a long sword stabbed into the ground. _"Woah is that yours?" _She asks. _

"Oh yeah," _he says as picking it up before being bombarded with questions by the now excited hooded girl. _

"Oohhh! Oh, your weapon looks so cool! Does your weapon transforms too? Hey, what tricks can it do!? How much does it weigh? What's it made out of!? Can I take a look at it!? Can I please!? PLEASE!?" _Getting closer as she asked each question before being interrupted by the white haired man. _

"Argh, shut up! Just-stop talking! I need to figure out how we got here, let alone where we are"

"You too huh." _The hooded figure and the white haired man spun around to see a teenage boy with curly dark brown hair, a pink jacket, a black shirt with a yellow star underneath it, and blue jeans holding a glowing, pink shield. _"Guess I'm not the only one" _the curly haired boy said as his shield dissipates. This time he was being questioned by the hooded girl. _

"Woah, how did you do that?"

_The curly haired boy answered _"Oh, I'm part Gem so I can summon my shield from this" _He shows her his pink gemstone from under his shirt. It took the place of a belly button for normal people. The hooded figure reaches out toward the gem. _

"Is this some sort of implant?" _She asks before the boy turns pink tucks his shirt and exclaims. _

"No!" _Putting the other two on guard. When he realizes he had turned pink from that little outburst and turns back to normal. _

"Sorry, I don't really like people touching my gem." _The curly haired boy says. _

"No no, I should've asked for permission." _The hooded girl continues. _

"Geez" _the white haired man muttered under his breath. _

"How queer." _said a voice not too far behind them. _

_They all turn to see an old man with a white beard and monocle wearing a purple robe and had and adornment of yellow stars. The excited hooded figure now approached the old man. _

"Woah, you look like a real wizard!" _she exclaims. _

"That's because I am." _the old man answered. _

"What?!" _the hooded figure and curly haired boy screamed. _

"Prove it," _said the curly haired boy. Just then, the old man then waved his staff then a symbol appeared. The symbol appeared to be an eye within a triangle with a curve underneath it. The symbol then disappeared as what appeared to be a scarecrow-like creature standing to his right holding a wooden staff before it dissipated. _

"That's so cool." _The hooded figure said excitedly. _

"That could be really handy back home." _the curly haired boy said. The white haired man grew tired of people suddenly appearing out of nowhere." _

"DAMN IT!" _he yelled. "_IF THERE IS ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE COME OUT NOW!"

"Shut up damn it, good grief," _a muscular man wearing a traditional japanese high school uniform modified with a golden chain at the collar, a magenta shirt underneath, two striped belts at the waist, and a hat with a few gold symbols on it that seem to mix with his hair. _

"The hell you say to me?" _the white haired man asked already knowing the answer. He was just testing the balls of the man in front of him._

"I said shut the hell up old man." _the muscular man said. _

"SWEAR," _the hooded figure screamed_.

"Shut it little girl," _the muscular man screamed at her._ "You're starting annoying me." _Before the hooded figure could say anything, the white haired man began to charged at him with his weapon in hand. _

"Hey!" _The white haired man yelled, "_Pay attention asshole." _The white haired man jumped into the air while transforming his sword into a scythe before attempting to slash the muscular man's head off. _

"STAR PLATINUM, THE WORLD!" _The muscular man yelled. Just then, the muscular man disappeared instantly leaving the white haired man to slash at nothing. The white haired man then grunted in pain as he began to fly forward with his back in pain. As he was falling he flipped his feet toward the ground and landed less than gracefully with his weapon, transformed back into a sword, stabbed into the ground. He then turned behind him to see the muscular man standing there menacingly with a barely visible purple man as muscular as he is behind him before it disappeared. _

"Woah guys," _curly haired boy said,_ "Let's not fight, I'm sure we're all just confused seeing how we are in some-." _the curly haired boy looked around him to see nothing but black except for the people there before continuing. _

"-where we're all not familiar. Let's just talk." _The muscular man and white haired man looked at each other before looking back at the curly haired boy. _

"Or just not fight please," said the curly haired boy. _The two men looked at each other then back at the boy and said, _

"Fine." _The boy then breathed a sigh of relief. _

"Nice job," _the hooded figure said putting her weapon away._ "It was nothing," _the curly boy said,_ "I do this a lot back home."

"Not bad!"

_A little boy with spiked black hair dressed in a red, green, and bits of yellow superhero costume with an R on it, a mask only covering his eyes, a yellow belt, and a cape that was black at the back and yellow at the front who suddenly appeared. The masked boy then pulled out a metal staff and said, _

"My turn." _He charged at the muscular man and tried to hit him but the muscular man just grabbed him by the head and lifted him up off the ground. _

"I think we're in different leagues." _the muscular man said before tossing him at the white haired man, disappointed that he caught him almost effortlessly. _

"Same here, pal. Look for someone else," _the white haired man said before tossing the masked boy to the side. _

"Amazing, you must be legendary heroes,"

_A black cat with green eyes wearing red knee leg protectors, red cape, red sash on his waist, crimson gloves, and a golden sword sheathed at his waist. _

"Seems you had an audience." _the old man says. _

"Seems so." _the white haired man continued. _"A talking cat?" _everyone else questioned. _

"Thank you," the masked boy said. "It's not everyday someo-."

"Actually I was talking to them," _the cat said_, _pointing at the muscular and white haired man. The masked boy's eye twitched before he screamed and charged at the cat with staff in hand. He lifted the staff in the air and swung down as hard as he could only for the cat to block it with his golden sword. This only pissed off the masked boy even more causing more wild swings only for the cat to block every single one. The masked boy then attempted to swing his staff at the cat's hip only for the cat to easily jump atop the staff before delivering a flip kick to his face. As the curly haired boy tries to stop the fight the others are watching them. _

_Another boy, this time with a robotic right arm wearing a white hat with two nubs on top, a blue shirt, shorts, r__olled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes, walks to the group, sees the fight and asks. _

"Uh, what's going on here?" _he asks. The hooded figure simply answered, _

"The masked kid got mad at the talking cat over not being considered a hero and now they're fighting."

"Oh," _the boy said, _"that's dumb." _He gets a nod of agreement from her. _

_Back at the fight, the cat swept his foot under the masked boy's causing him to fall to one knee. The cat then slashed his golden sword into the boy's face yelling, _

"Lunar Lash!" _as a bright light began to form from the sword forcing everyone watching to cover their eyes to save their retinas. _

_After the light died down, the masked boy was laying around 100 feet away. The curly haired boy boy rushed to his side asking,_

"Are you okay?" _Miraculously, the masked boy only had a bruise on his cheek. _

"Here," _the curly haired boy says licking his hand, _

"let me heal you." _The curly haired boy began to reach out his licked hand toward the masked boy, only to be pushed away by him, the masked boy got up, and began screaming and charging the cat again. The cat simply rolled his eyes and prepared for the masked boy's attack. When the masked boy got close enough, he jumped into the air about to swing his staff downward toward the cat's head. The cat raised his sword in the air and prepared to block it. As their weapons were about to collide, they suddenly disappeared as a new environment suddenly appeared around them. _

"Wuh," _they both said as the masked boy fell face first into the cement ground that just appeared. The cat fell to his knees and screamed into the sky, _

"NOOOOOOOO! GERALDIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" _before crying. _

"Ha, I have reduced you to tears," _the masked boy said while standing up, _

"I win." _The cat immediately stood up, got in the boy's face and yelled, _

"What?! That was a tie at best!" _The cat and the masked boy began arguing over who had won. _"Who's Geraldine?" _the old man asked. _

"I guess that's the name of his sword?" the curly haired boy said.

"Oh, I completely understand," says the hooded figure,

"I would react the same way if I lost my Crescent Rose." _She goes to pat her weapon at her back only to find its not there. She begins to frantically look around her to find that Crescent Rose had disappeared like Geraldine. She fell to her knees and screamed into the sky, _

"NOOOOOOOO! CRESCENT ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" _before bawling her eyes out. The curley boy immediately tried summoning his shield as the muscular man yelled, _

"STAR PLATINUM!" _only for nothing to happen. That's when everyone came to the horrible realization that all of their various powers and weapons were gone. They then decided to look at the sudden change in environment. _

_There were suddenly buildings and a Cafe with the name "Le Oasis" on a sign above it, a fountain in the middle of what appeared to be a town square, a sky (albeit a fake one with moving clouds), a colosseum with a jumbotron over the large opening to the it, and an ominous black sphere in the sky. _

"The hell's going on?" _asks the white haired man. The hooded figure on the ground sniffles and wipes her nose before saying weakly, _

"Swear." _causing the man to grunt. The curly haired boy began to comfort her. _

"Wow, not even five minutes and already two fights broke out."

_A booming voice seemingly coming from everywhere said. Everyone looks around to find no one else who could possibly making the voice. _

"Um, where are you?" _says the boy with the robotic arm. _

"I am here," the voice says.

"Where exactly," _continues the boy. The screen of the jumbotron turns on revealing a line. _

"Here," _the voice says while the line moves on screen to the sound,_

"Does this help?"

"Who- who are you, what are you?" _the old man asks._

"Ah Yes, My name is Mark," _the voice answered, _

"And I am the place you are currently standing."

"What?" _everyone asked_.

"Come on, I only really ever asked one question and you guys have gotten to ask three," _Mark said,_

"I bet within the last six minutes you haven't introduced yourselves to each other yet. Do I have to do it for you?"

"Do- do you know us?" _asked the hooded figure._

"Ugh, YES!" _Mark says,_

"Guess I have to do this myself. The hooded figure over there is Miss Ruby Rose."

_Suddenly the sick goes dim excepted the spot of which the hooded figure was standing under. The sudden change of lighting puts everyone on guard. Mark continues, _

"She goes to a school called Beacon Academy and is the leader of Team RWBY." _The old man interrupts, _

"Apologies but, Beacon Academy? I've never heard of that place before." _Mark answers, _

"Though I don't appreciate your interruption you did apologize for it so I'll let it slide. She is from an alternate dimension. In fact, everyone here is from a different dimension."

"Then where are we?" _Ruby asked. _

"We are in a pocket dimension." Mark answered.

"How did we get here." _The boy with the robotic arm asked. _

"If you guys keep asking questions we'll be here forever." _Everyone decided to stay silent so that Mark could finish. _

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Beacon Academy is a school where Hunters and Huntresses go to learn to fight monsters, such as Grimm. Team RWBY has little to no problem battling Grimm. In fact, their first day, they killed a Nevermore." _The screen then plays a clip of Ruby charging up a clip with her scythe at the Nevermore's (a giant raven like creature) throat before reaching the top and decapitating it. _

"Woah, that pretty cool," _the curly haired boy said. _

"Impressive," _said the cat before mark continued. _

"Although she got moved ahead two years, being fourteenth versus the rest of her team's ages of sixteen, she can hold her own fairly well."

"FOURTEEN?!" _the cat questioned._

"Eh, I was twelve when I started," _said the boy with a robotic arm. _

"Although she is at times naive, with the help of her friends Weiss Schnee, _on the screen a girl in a white dress and boots, blue eyes with a scar on the left, long white hair up in a ponytail wielding a rapier in her left hand, _Blake Belladonna, _shows a yellow-eyed girl wearing __a black buttoned vest, underneath this is a white, sleeveless undershirt and white shorts, black low-heeled boots, full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles, and a black bow atop her head wielding a sickle on screen, _and her half-sister Yang, _shows a lilac-eyed girl with bright long golden hair, a tan jacket with a low cut yellow crop top underneath, black mini-shorts, a gray bandanna is tied around her left knee, brown boots, black gloves, and what appears to be golden shotgun gauntlets on both her hand on screen, _she can do almost anything. Next is Ragna the Bloodedge."

_The light around Ruby dimmed as now a light appeared above the white haired masked boy interrupted, _

"Uh, can you move this along a bit faster please. The rate at which your going, we'll never get to me." _Mark answered _

"Oh okay" _before continuing _

"Ragna is basically a stereotypical anime delinquent, sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across but dig deeper and you'll see his softer, more compassionate side. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he chose. As well as accepting the fact that he's still someone who's committed many crimes such as murder. He does genuinely care for certain people, such as Taokaka _shows a catgirl with brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip wearing a beige hoodie hiding her face on screen_, Rachel _a young girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes wearing a gothic dress_ _appears on screen,_ Noel _a young girl with long back length blond hair and green eyes wearing a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots appears on screen_, his master Jubei _a two tailed, black and white cat, who stands upright like a human being wearing an orange hoodie similar to that of Taokaka's appears on screen _and, to some extent, his brother, Jin although Jin does try to kill him on sight _a young man with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a blue uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots. Jin on the screen says while attempting to slash at Ragna, _

"Brother let's kill each other." _Ruby whispers to the boy with a robotic arm,_

"Thank goodness my sister isn't like that."

"I kind of get Ragna though, my father could have killed me when I was a baby." _he answered. _

"Just be glad one of your parents didn't leave you with a war to finish." _said the curly haired boy as Mark continued. _

"Jin only act like this because of the influence of The Ice Sword: Yukianesa that he wields. To summarize with Ragna's backstory, Ragna, Jinn, and their sister Saya were confined to a lab until Jubei, one of the six heroes frees them and takes them to a church to be taken care of by Celica, one of the six heroes sisters. A _young woman with long, auburn hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, pale skin, and bright brown eyes appears on screen. _Eventually, Saya grew sick and Ragna started paying less attention Jin which Jin didn't appreciate so he and Yuki _a man who wears a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms appears on screen. _burned the church down killing Saya. Yuki also cut off Ragna's arm. Some time after, Ragna was bitten by a vampire to keep him alive."

"VAMPIRES?!" _Ruby screamed terrified_.

"I don't like vampires too much," _the muscular man said._

"Why? They scare you?" _the masked boy said sarcastically. _

"They piss me off." _the muscular man said catching everyone off guard causing a moment of silence. _

"I'm friends with a Vampire Queen," _the boy with a robotic arm said before Mark continued. _

"Ahem anyways, Jubei found him and trained him with Ragna's new power of the Blue Grimoire which replaced his right arm. Ragna now had access to the power of the Blue."

"What is this power of the Blue, exactly?" _the old man asked. _

"Good question, The Blue of the Abyss is the final resting place of the soul. Anyways, next is Steven Universe."

_The light above Ragna disappeared and a new light above the Curly Haired boy appeared. _

"This is Steven Universe. He is the leader of the Crystal Gems with the four main members of Garnet _a tall semi-bulky woman __with medium, maroon-colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped on screen, _Amethyst _a shorter woman wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She also wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small, pointed, white boots appears on screen, _Pearl _a slender woman with a sleeveless, sky blue top that had a yellow star, and a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. Appears on screen, _and of course Steven _a younger steven wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it appears on screen. _Albeit a younger Steven. He is actually half human and half alien."

"He's an alien?" _questioned the muscular man_.

"Yes, a Gem Actually." _Mark Answered._

"Full Gems do not have a physical form. Well they do, but the bodies you see are made of light as the physical form are the gemstones themselves. Another aspect of Gems is that they can fuse with each other as Steven can fuse with both Gems and Humans. In fact, Garnet herself is a fusion of two gems but that's a story for another day. Eventually, events happen that cause Steven to learn that his mother started an intergalactic war with her home planet and decides to fix everything. He eventually goes to the homeplanet of the Gems to make peace and believe it or not it actually worked. He saved the entire galaxy at the ripe young age of fourteen."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Ruby and the cat.

"He achieved world peace at age fourteen?" asked the old man.

"Intergalactic peace." _Mark corrected. _

"How?" the cat asked.

"By talking" Mark answered.

"Talking?"

"Yep." _There was a moment of silence before Mark continued, _

"Anyways, now he is just dealing with his mother's leftover problem, _a woman with a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails. She also has three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara appears on screen wielding a pink scythe with a glowing blade slashing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl's light forms in half before they poof leaving their gems behind. _And some of his own _Steven, as he looks now, is screaming at Pearl and a pink woman similar looking to Pearl saying, _"STOP IT! I can't deal with one more horrible thing she did, okay?! I don't want to hear about it! I don't even want to think about it! I just... want TO FIX THIS!"_as he says those word a crater forms beneath him and the room begins to crumble" _

"Good grief." _the muscular man said under his breath. _

"Oh dear," _the old man said. _

"Such power," _Ruby says before mark continues, _

"but I'm sure it'll all be fine in the end, he saved the galaxy after all. Next is Merle Ambrose."

_The light above Steven fades as a new Light above the old man appears. _

"This is Headmaster Ambrose, founder of both Ravenwood and Wizard City whom originates from Avalon. Ravenwood being the school he is the Headmaster of. He seems to be like a grandpa, kind, wise, and senile."

"I can assure you he is not like an average grandpa, said the muscular man.

"Just because he isn't like your grandpa doesnt mean he isn't like a grandpa," _Ragna says before Mark continues._

"Right so, he serves as a sort of guide for the Wizard who eventually defeats Malistare _a man with pale skin, black celeras with yellow glowing irises, a black robe with accents of gold, and a staff with a golden dragon and a red crystal ball on it appears on screen. _Other than that there isn't really much else to say about him other than his talking pet Gamma _and silver feathered owl appears wearing a Purple and yellow graduation cap, as well as a purple scarf with various yellow moons and stars, and glasses. _

"Cute," _Ruby gushes. _

"That's it? Bull Crap," _Ragna says_.

"Swear," _Ruby says as Mark answers Ragna, _

"Yeah, I don't really have to much information on Ambrose. Anywho, next is Jotaro Kujo."

_The light fade from above Ambrose as a light appears above the muscular man. _

"Jotaro Kujo, also known as JoJo, is a biracial (half-Japanese) delinquent who lived a fairly ordinary life until the Joestar Family's old enemy known as Dio returns."

"Uh, Who are the Jostars?" _asked Ambrose before Mark continued._

"I guess you can say they are unknown legends. A family line who are known for saving the world on multiple occasions."

"Unknown legends, how truly noble," _Whispered the cat before Mark continued. _

"Anyways after seeing his mother fall ill because of DIO's return he, his grandfather Joseph Joestar _a surprisingly fit old man wearing a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands concealing his prosthetic left hand appears on screen, _Advol, _a dark skin with a medium to heavy build wearing a long overcoat, and a scarf around his neck._ It would be a tough task to complete but luckily all three of them had stands. _Behind Jotaro appears the purple man that Ragna saw before, this time less obscure. It appeared to look similar to Jotaro except with long hair, having shoulder armor, studded gloves, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth and short boots. _

"Hey, that's the man I saw before."

"Really that's strange. Usually only stand users can see other stands." _Mark answered._

"What even are stands?" _Asked Steven before Mark continued,_

"Stands are an entity generated by its user that may or may not reflect the user themselves. They also can be seen as Guardian Spirits. Anyways with the help of a few new friends he made along the way, _Jotaro, Joseph, and Avdol appeared on screen as well as a young man of average to above-average height and fit to slender build wearing a green uniform, a man with a muscular build, silvery hair about half the size of his head pointed up ward wearing a fitted black tube top, and a small back and white Boston Terrierwith blue eyes. _He eventually found and defeated Dio with the ability to stop time."

"That explains a lot. Must've been pretty easy too." _Ragna interrupted. _

"Actually Dio's Stand The World could also stop time and Dio was much more advanced in the technique. Dio's stand can stop time for up to twelve seconds or possibly indefinitely at its best versus Star Platinum's 5 at its best seconds."

"Amazing!" _Exclaimed Ruby as Steven and the cat nodded in agreement. _"Next is Robin," _Mark says as the light above Ragna begins to fade and a new light above the impatient masked boy appears. _

"Finally!" _Exclaimed the masked boy, excited for Mark to tell the others of his accomplishment. _"Robin was the sidekick/adoptive son of a hero known as Batman _a man with a muscular build with a square jaw and a mask that covers his eyes. Batman wears a dark gray suit with a black and yellow bat-logo printed on the chest, a dark blue cape and cowl with matching gloves, boots, and tights, black underwear on the outside and yellow belt appears on screen _and the leader of the teen titans _four teenagers appeared behind robin on screen. A dark skinned teen with mostly robotic parts on his body with a red cybernetic eye, a green skinned teen with darker green hair, a black and purple costume and grey gloves, a pink haired girl with a purple crop top and miniskirt with matching boost and silver gauntlets, and a girl wearing an indigo color robe. _

"Yes, come on give me praise," _Robin whispered to himself excitedly as Mark continued. _

"Yes, they had many incarnations but for today we will focus on pretty much everyone's least favorite one, Teen Titans Go!" _Robin is seen slumped over with a visible frown on his face._

"Robin always lives on the borderline of insanity because of his need for perfection in his far-from-flawless team. It doesn't help that his team almost constantly disregards his orders. He even lost control of his team for little while from Beast Boy _the green skinned boy from before appears on screen_. It also doesn't help that his crush, Starfire _the girl wearing purple from before appears_, shoots him down at almost every turn. _Robin falls to his knees on the verge of tears. _Though he is strict and somewhat abusive he is overall a well-intentioned individual with an unending dedication for justice making him the most qualified leader for the Teen Titans. _Robin sits up almost shocked with what Mark just said about him as he looks around and hears what the others are saying about him. _

"He kind of reminds me a bit of myself," _says the cat. _

"Although I don't agree with the way he treats his sees his teammates I can root him," _says Ruby_. _Robin stands up as a single tear falls down his face. _

"Thank you" _he says as Mark continues, "_Next is Mao Mao." _The light above Robin disappears as a new light above the cat appears. _

"Mao Mao comes from a long line of legendary heroes known as the Mao Family," _Mark says before being interrupted by Steven. _

"Wait so his first name is Mao?"

"Actually his first name is Mao Mao." _Ruby then bumps in excitedly. _

"Wait so his full name is Mao Mao Mao,?!" _Mao Mao interrupts, _

"This is getting off topic! Mark continue please."

"Of course," _Mark says before continuing, _

"Mao Mao has five older sisters with amazing weapons such as a Spear that can pierce through anything, a scarf that can function as wings, a hat for infinite storage, bracelets impenetrable defense, and contact lenses that allow the user to have sight beyond sight. _As he says this it shows a short clip of what each can do on screen. The spear piercing through rock, the scarf turning into wings allowing a black cat to fly, a hat with a mountain of items in it, the bracelet taking on an onslaught of arrows, and a bright glow coming from the eyes of the black cat. Ruby gushes over each and everyone of the items before saying. _

"Woah! I wonder what kind of weapon Mao Mao Mao got." _Ruby got a striking glare from Mao Mao before he turned back to the screen as Mark continued, _

"As Mao Mao got a glorified glow stick that looks like a katana from his father. _A huge muscular cat wearing golden armor hands a young Mao Mao a katana as young Mao Mao giggles on screen causing Mao Mao to blush_ as a moment of silence passes.

"Uh, that's cool too," _Ruby says as Robin quietly giggles to himself. _

"Who are you laughing at?!" _Mao Mao asked angrily casing Robin to stutter, _

"No-no one."

"Smooth," _the boy with the robotic arm responded before Mark continued, _

"Anyways events transpired where Mao Mao encountered Pure Heart Valley _reveals a kingdom surrounded by forest with a giant ruby upon the palace which had crack appeared on screen _and he bache the Sheriff there_." _

"Cool," _Ruby whispered. _

"It's beautiful," _Steven said before Mark continued, _

"He dreams to one day become a legendary hero like each of his sisters, father, and his many ancestors that came before him. It would be a tough journey to do alone but good thing he has two amazing companions. One being Badgerclops _a huge white and brown badger with an eyepatch and a robotic arm appears on screen." _

"He kind of reminds me of Cyborg," _Robin_ _says as Mark continues, _

"and the other being Adorabat _a tiny blue bat with a yellow heart on her torso and a yellow peg leg appears on screen," _

"Gah, she's so adorable!" _Ruby screamed. _

"I mean it's sort of in the name," _the boy with the robotic arm says causing Ruby to blush. _

"Oh I guess you're right," _Ruby said under her breath, retreating into her hood as Mark continued, _

"With his many skills and talents as well as the help of his friends, I am sure he can accomplish his dreams on day."

"Thank you," _Mao Mao said as Mark continued, "_All right, now it's time for the final person." _The light faded from above Mao Mao as a new light formed atop the boy with a robotic arm as Mark continued, _

"Last but certainly not least, Finn the Human. Now Finn's story is a very peculiar one. Separated by the rest of his human brethren at a young age because of his father's actions, he ended up in the Land of Ooo and was raised with the dogs _a dark-orange bulldog in a fedora and a bulldog in a peach color hat appear on screen holding Finn as a baby." _

"Okay what?" _Asked Robin already confused. _

"Eventually he and his adoptive dog brother Jake _a brighter orange bulldog with what appeared to be shapeshifting powers appears on screen _grow up a bit and became adventurers like their parents were and that's it. I really don't want to disclose too much information."

"I feel like you already did," _Steven said before being interrupted by Jotaro, _

"Even so, you'd still didn't even explain why you brought us here."

"Nor why are various abilities are gone," _Ambrose said. _

"NOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY!" _Ruby screamed. _

"Baby?!" _Ragna asked shocked. _

"Yeah, what did you do with my Crescent Rose. You know how hard I worked on her?" _Ruby said as everyone stared at her with narrow eyes. When Ruby noticed this she simply asked, _

"What?" _Everyone remained silent as Ruby looked around before Mark continued, _

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Ahem, I have brought you all here to play a little children's card game called Duel Monsters." _There was a moment of silence before everyone screamed_,

"WHAT?!" "That's why we're here? To play a children's card game?" _Asked Robin_.

"Well yes and no. You're here because I'm bored and I thought it would be interesting to see you guys duel," _Mark answered. _

"Why not just fight?" _Asked Ruby getting a nod of agreement from everyone else. _

"Well that wouldn't be fun, I mean one of you has the ability to stop time." _Everyone looks at Jotaro then back at the screen. _

"Good point." _Ruby said. _

"Wait, I have never even heard of this card game before. Let alone play it," _Steven said getting a nod of agreement from everyone causing a moment of silence from Mark. _

"Hmm- good point." _Just then the black orb in the sky starts to glow yellow before sending lightning bolts to everyone, causing them to scream in pain. _

"THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLL?!" _Ragna screamed. After the electricity died down, everyone fell to their knees. _

"Sw-swear," _Ruby was barely able to wimpier. _

"Good grief," _Jotaro said under his breath. _

"Why did you do that?" _questioned Steven. _

"Robin what kind of Monster Cards are there?" _Asked Mark, ignoring Steven's question. Almost immediately Robin answered almost robotically, _

"Normal, Effect, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum, and Link. _before going back to normal _How did I know that?"

"Good you should all know how to play. Now for the Duel Disk."

"Excuse me but what are-"_before Ambrose could finish his sentence he suddenly noticed a gray devise on his left arm shocking him into silence. Soon enough everyone noticed the very same device on their arms. _

"Don't be alarmed. What you see is the second iteration of the Duel Disk designed my a man named Seto Kaiba. It makes the cards you play into holograms."

"Cool I guess," _Ruby said reaching into the deck compartment to look at her cards. _

"Ooh, Black Rose Dragon cool," _Ruby said. Everyone soon followed suit._

"Odd-eyes, huh?" _Ragna whispered to himself. _

"Crystal Beast?," _Steven said curiously. _

"Dark Magician, fascinating," _Ambrose whispered to himself. _

"Battlin' Boxer. Is this because of Star Platinum?" _Jotaro asked to be met with silence. _

"Really, Toons?!" _Robin Exclaimed while holding up a __**Toon Red-Eyes Black Dragon. **_

"Six Samurai, sounds legendary," _Mao Mao whispered to himself. _

"Noble Knights, seems sort of fitting," _Finn said. _

"Although I gave you the knowledge of Duel Monsters, the rules that I have planned are a little different from a normal tournament." _Mark said. _

"What did you have in mind?" _Ambrose asked. _"Just two small changes. There will be no matches just one duel, meaning one chance to win or lose meaning no second chances. The second, is that **L**ife **P**oints will be locked at **4000** rather than the normal **8000**."

"That's it?" Asked Jotaro.

"That and there will be two brackets," _Mark said before the screen changed to a tournament meant bracket with 2 matches on each side. _

"Let's see who will be our first match." _The two slots on the upper left section began to change between the various names of the competitors. One of the slots stopped on Ruby Rose. _

"Guess I'll be going first," _said Ruby before the second slot fell upon Ragna. _

"Wait, before we duel, what will happen to the loser?" _Asked Ragna. _

"They'll be returned home, and don't you dare throw the match. I will know," _Mark answered. _

"Well seeing as you seem omnipotent and I don't have any of my weapons or powers, I'll just have to take this seriously," _Ragna sighed. _

"Good now, everyone into the colosseum," _Mark said, shocking everyone else. _

"Uh, why all of us?" _Asked Steven. _

"Because you're all going to watch them of course." _Mark said. Steven looked at everyone and shrugged. _

_Ruby and Ragna led the way as everyone else followed them into the colosseum. Then a blinding light began to shine from the other side stopping them in their place._

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH 1: RUBY VS. RAGNA —**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Weird right? I don't know, I just thought it would be fun or interesting to do. Besides this is my first fanfic. I am planning on doing a Yugioh and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure AU for RWBY. I just need to figure out what "shape" I should make my stories. I'm planning to finish this series however. I hope this would be the longest chapter in my story, but I don't want to make any promises. I already have an idea for who will battle in the first round, however beyond that I'll let the cards fall where they may. What I'm planning on doing is dueling with a friend in ygopro with the decks with the match, take whoever won the most, the most interesting battle, and turn that into a chapter. Keep in mind I'm not that good at yugioh itself so if there was possibly a better play me or my friend could've made I'm sorry. Basically what my process would be is duel, intermission, then whoever is the next match repeat for a little while. I might make the final battle multiple parts. The characters I chose were just the first ones that came to mind. I was originally going to use the Robin from the Teen Titans every loves but I didn't because I thought it would be hilarious to see how he would interact with serious characters like Ragna and Jotaro. Otherwise please tell me what you think. Please critique and not just leave how "this idea is stupid" because I know.

**P.S **My real name isn't Mark. :^) (Also I used the Fandom Wiki to help me with the information).


	2. Chapter 1 RvR

_**Recap:**_

"_Ugh, where am I?" _

"_What's going on?"_

"_I have brought you all here to play a little children's card game called Duel Monsters." _

"_WHAT?!"_

_Ruby and Ragna led the way as everyone else followed them into the colosseum. Then a blinding light began to shine from the other side stopping them in their place._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: RUBY VS. RAGNA**_

_As the blinding light soon subsided Ruby and Ragna found themselves in the middle of the colosseum. As Ruby and Ragna looked around, the strange black orb began to move above it. The colosseum looked to be made up of __limestone,_ _volcanic rock, and brick-faced_ _concrete had another jumbotron to the west within it and seemed to have enough seats to hold around __50,000 to 80,000 spectators. As they were scanning the area, they found the rest of the group couped up in one area underneath the Jumbotron. _

_The jumbotron soon turned on and Mark's voice boomed from it, _"So, what do you think?"

"THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME!" _Ruby shouted, making sure everyone in the stands heard her. Little did she know that her voice was amplified causing her shout to vibrate the stadium and cause a loud feedback from the speakers. Everyone covered their ears to avoid their eardrums from bursting. _

"Sorry," _Ruby whispered._

"Good Grief," _Jotaro sighed._

"Why not say it louder next time," _Robin yelled sarcastically. _

"I'm going to turn down some of the speakers," _Mark said as the screen had a symbol of a Speaker on it with a percentage next to it. The percentage decreased from 100 to 60. _

_Afterward, Mark continued, _Ruby and Ragna, shuffle and cut each other's decks." _Ruby and Ragna took each other's decks and shuffle and __took small stacks of cards from it, then put them back together in a different order __before handing it back to one another. _

_Mark continued, _"Okay, Ruby go to the red side of the colosseum and Ragna go to the blue."

"Okay," _Ruby said as she began walking north as Ragna silently moved to the south. _

_When they both got to their respective sides, Mark asked, "_Ruby Rose, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Ragna the Bloodedge, are you ready?"  
"Sure, let's get this over with."

_Marks screen changed to a picture of Ruby and Ragna with the background colors of red and blue, and with __**LP: 4000 **__underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

**Ruby: 4000 LP**

**Ragna: 4000 LP**

_Ruby and Ragna both drew 5 cards from their decks. _

"I'll start things off," _Ruby yelled enthusiastically before looking back down at her cards. _

"Hmm… I'll set 1 monster." _a giant holographic card appears in front of Ruby face down._

"I end my turn."

"That's it?" _Mao Mao sighed. _

"We all can't start it off with a bang," _Steven said before the duel continued. _

"Alright my turn, draw!" _Ragna draws a card from his deck and looks at his hand._

"I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." _three giant holographic cards appears in front of Ragna face down. _

"Not even a monster for defense?" _Robin asked. _

"He's probably baiting Ruby into a trap," _Finn answers as the duel continues._

"Okay odd. Draw!" " _Ruby draws a card from her deck and adds it to her hand. _

"I'll summon **World Carrotweight Champion.**" _A carrot creature appears in front of her._

**DARK LV: 4 ATK: 1900**

"Now, attack!" _The creature pulls back it's fist and thrust it through Ragna, causing him to scream,_

"Argh!"

**Ruby: 4000 LP**

**Ragna: 2100 LP**

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, it just felt like it was the right thing to do."

"What?"

_This caused a moment of silence before Ruby continued,_

"I end my turn."

"WHAT A DEVASTATING BLOW!" _Mark commentated before continuing, _"I wonder what will happen next."

"What was that about?" _Ambrose asked._

"I have no idea," _answered Steven. _

"Good Grief," _Jotaro said before the duel continued._

"Alright, I draw!" _Ragna draws a card from his deck and looks at his hand._

"Okay, I'll activate **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and **Nobledragon Magician** into my Pendulum Zones." _A red dragon with red and green eyes appears under a blue light as a white-cloaked magician appears underneath a red light before it dissipated. Ragna then took the Magician and put it on top of his_ _Extra Deck_ _face-up. _

"Why would you do that?" _Ruby asked._

"This is why. I activate **Pendulum Switch**." _one of Ragna's face-down cards flip face up to reveal a continuous trap._

"With this card, I can Special Summon one monster from my Pendulum Zone."

"WHAT?!"

"But that's not all, I'll activate **Pendulum Reborn**." another _one of Ragna's face-down cards flip face up to reveal yet another trap. _

"With this, I can Special Summon my **Nobledragon Magician** from my Extra Deck."  
"Uh oh."

"Now join me, **Nobledragon Magician** and **Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon**."

_The magician in white reappears kneeling down on one knee as the blue light around the dragon disappeared as it loudly roared toward Ruby. _

**Nobledragon Magician- FIRE LV: 3 DEF: 1400 Tuner **

**Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon- DARK LV:7 ATK: 2500 **

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of my **Dark Rose Fairy**. I can Special Summon her from my hand whenever a **Tuner **Monster is Special Summoned."

"What?!" _Ragna looked at his Magician as Ruby continued_

"Now come to me, **Dark Rose Fairy!**" _Ruby puts the card unto her duel disk then a fairy wearing a black rose petal dress appears upon one knee._

**Dark Rose Fairy- DARK LV:2 DEF 800**

"Like that will do anything," _Ragna said before yelling at his dragon, _"Attack that Carrot freak with **Spiral Strike Burst**." _The dragon then reeled it's head and took a deep breath before blasting a purple energy toward the Carrot, blasting it into pieces. _

"And thanks to my dragons effect, all battle damage you take is doubled." _The debris caused by the blast then flew toward Ruby knocking her off balance. _

**Ruby: 2800 LP**

**Ragna: 2100 LP**

"I'll get you for that," _Ruby said._

"I'll like to see you try," _Ragna retorted with a smirk before continuing, "_I end my turn."

"WHOOO! What an attack from Ragna," _Mark said, _"How will Ruby react?"

"Smart move," _Jotaro said with Ambrose agreeing with him. _

"How will Ruby come back from this?" _Asked Steven._

"Really? Ruby needs to summon a big monster and She needs to summon it now, or else this duel is over." _Robin says as the duel continues. _

"My turn, Draw!" _Ruby draws a card from her deck and adds it to her hand. _

"I summon, **Red Rose Dragon!**" _a small black dragon with dark red roses all over its body appears in front of Ruby. _

**Red Rose Dragon- DARK LV: 3 ATK: 1000 Tuner**

"Now I'll Flip Summon, **Glow-Up Bulb!**" _A flower with white petals and an eye appears from the previously face-down card. _

**Glow-Up Bulb- DARK LV: 1 ATK: 100 Tuner**

"Then I'll activate my **World Carrotweight Champion's **effect from my Graveyard. It allows me to discard 1 **Plant **monster from my hand to Special Summon him from my graveyard." _She inserts a __**Glow-Up Bulb **__from her hand to the graveyard slot of her duel disk as she takes the Carrot Monster from it before placing it onto the field. __**World Carrotweight Champion **__appears in front of her. _

"Now I'll activate the **Glow-Up Bulb **in my graveyard's effect. It allows me to Special Summon it by just sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard." _Ruby takes the top card of her deck and places it into the graveyard as she takes the Bulb from it before placing it onto the field making another Bulb appear in front of her._

"But what's the point of all this? None of them are stronger than My Odd-Eyes." _says Ragna._

"I'll show you now! I'll tune my **World Carrotweight Champion **with my **Red Rose Dragon-**" _as Ruby says this her __**Red Rose Dragon **__turns into three rings as __**World Carrotweight Champion **__enters them, turning him transparent revealing four stars within him, as a bright light blast through the rings before revealing a much larger black dragon with bright red rose petals all over its body._

"In order to Synchro Summon **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!**"

**Black Rose Moonlight Dragon- LIGHT LV: 7 ATK: 2400**

"Then I'll activate my Red Rose's effect. This allows me to Special Summon one Rose Dragon card from my Deck to my field. I'll choose **White Rose Dragon.**" _Another small dragon, with white rose petals atop its body, appears in front of Ruby._

**White Rose Dragon- DARK LV: 4 ATK: 1200**

"None of your monsters scare me, my Odd-Eyes still has more attack power than all of them."

"Good thing my Black rose has the perfect effect to get rid of your dragon."

"What?"

"When by Dragon is summoned, I can return one of my opponent's monsters to their hand. Guess who's going bye-bye."

"I don't think so! I'll activate **Pendulum Switch**, moving my Odd-Eyes into the Pendulum Zone, where none of your monsters can touch him." _a blue light suddenly appears around Ragna's Dragon causing it to stop in its place. _

"Good, so that takes care of that."

"What?"

"Now here I go! Time to create the ultimate circuit. With **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon **and **Glow-Up Bulb-**" _a square appears in front of her with nine arrows pointing up, down, left, right, and in between. __**Black Rose Moonlight Dragon **__enters the bottom left arrow as __**Glow-Up Bulb **__enters the bottom right.  
_"The conditions of two monsters including one tuner have been met to summon **Crystron Needlefiber.**" _a machine with what appeared to be bright blue crystals protruding from its body appears in front of her. _

**Crystron Needlefiber- WATER Link: 2 ATK: 1500**

"Now I'll tune my **White Rose Dragon **and **Dark Rose Fairy **with **Glow-Up Bulb **in order to Synchro Summon another **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!**" _as she says this her __**Glow-Up Bulb **__turns into a singular ring as __**White Rose Dragon **__and __**Dark Rose Fairy **__enters it turning them transparent, revealing four stars and two stars respectively, as a bright light blast through the ring before revealing __**Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. **_

"Now it's time to end this. Crystron, attack his Magician." _The machine then charged at the magician before delivering a fierce punch shattering the magician into pieces._

"Now Black Rose! Attack him directly with **Black Rose Flare!" **_The_ _dragon_ _reels it's head and took a deep breath before blasting red rose petals and a bright white energy toward Ragna. The energy struck Ragna hard, knocking him back a good ten feet. Ragna now lay on the ground barely able to move. _

**Ruby: 2800 LP**

**Ragna: 0 LP**

"The winner is Ruby Rose!" _Mark yelled as the picture of Ruby appeared on screen with a red background and words below it that said "WINNER!" _

"Nice," _said Mao Mao. _

"Come on, she won because of luck," _Robin says._

"A win is still a win," _Steven says before being interrupted by screaming. Everyone turns to see that the screaming came from Ragna. As he tried to get up, his body begins to glow bright gold. _

"THE FUCKS GOING ON?!" _Ragna screams as his legs turn to a gold dust which causes him to fall._

"Ragna?! Hold on!" _Ruby screams as she sprints as fast as she possibly could to Ragna. By the time she reaches Ragna it was too late. His entire body had turned to golden dust that began floating into the black orb into the sky. The black orb begins to glow a brilliant white color temporarily blinding everyone in the colosseum. _

_When everyone regained their vision, they found themselves back outside the colosseum._

"The hell was that?" _asked Jotaro. _

"Don't worry I sent him back home," _Mark said._

"NO! NO! THAT DID NOT LOOK LIKE YOU JUST SENT HIM HOME!" _Ruby exclaimed. _

"Well, looks can be deceiving," _Mark responded. _

"Then show us!" _Ruby yelled._

"Show you what?"

"SHOW US HE'S OKAY!"

"I can't."

"WHY NOT?!" _Ruby was close to crying._

"If I show you him, I would have to open a portal to his world. You see it's sort of like calling someone, you hear them and they hear you. We see him, he'll see us."

"So?" _Steven said. _

"He wouldn't remember you. You see, it's sort of like a dream, you have small tidbits of what happened in it but not the entire story. For him it would be confusing rather than helpful. Who knows? It could possibly even cause mental scarring to realize that you were forced to play a children's card game by some cosmic deity because that deity was bored."

"That's… very specific," _Robin says._

"I guess that makes sense," _Ruby says, sort of getting over her grief._

"Likely story," _Finn says. _

"How about you all take a break. Go over to that cafe over there and take a break. Consider it an intermission," _Mark says, trying to ease the situation. _

"The one with the Le Oasis sign above it?" _asked Ambrose._

"Yeah, just take a seat ,say what you want, and it should appear right in front of you," _Mark says as the screen turns off. _

"Hey! We still aren't finished!" _Jotaro yelled only to be met with silence._

"DAMN IT!"

"Swear," _Ruby said only to get a glare from Jotaro._

"Well, we don't have much of a choice," _Mao Mao says as he begins to walk over to the cafe. Soon everyone follows suit. _

_When everyone got to the cafe there was one giant table with 7 seats. Everyone took a seat at the table where there was already ice water waiting for them. _

"So he just said say whatever we want?" _Ruby asked._

"I guess," _Steven answered just as confused as Ruby was._

"Then, I want cookies and milk" _suddenly chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk suddenly appeared in front of Ruby. Without questioning what just happened, she began to scarf down on the cookies, stopping occasionally to drink some milk. _

"Wha- okay. Um, can I get a cookie cat," _Steven said, when suddenly, in his hand, he saw a wrapper with an ice cream sandwich shaped like a cartoon cat's face on it. _

"No way! They don't make these anymore!" _Steven exclaimed as he opened the wrapper and began to eat his "Cookie Cat". _

"Good Grief, how about this? A portal back home." _Jotaro said. A paper suddenly appeared in front of him that said "Nice Try - Mark". After reading this, Jotaro was visibly pissed off as Robin tried to hold his laugh from bursting out. Everyone else seemed fine with their water and sat in silence apart from Ruby's constant chewing. _

_After a good thirty seconds, Finn said, _"So, Mark is obviously evil right?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Oh Most definitely."

"I mean, it's possible," _Steven says. _

"I agree with Steven," _Ruby said muffled by the cookies in her mouth._

"Oh come on," _Mao Mao says, "_It's so obvious."

"Did you not see Ragna get consumed by the big black orb thing in the sky?" _asked Robin sarcastically._

"What if he was just sent home?" _Steven asked. _

"What if that was a lie?" _countered Finn._

"Arguing about this matter won't get us anywhere," _Ambrose said trying to __de-escalate._

"And we're supposed to take advice from a senile old man," _Jotaro said. _

"I may be old but I'm not senile," _Ambrose protested._

"Oh yeah, what's my name then?" _Jotaro asked._

"That's simple, it's… Steven?"

"I'm Steven."

"Finn?"

"I'm Finn."

"Ruby?"

"Do I look like a Ruby?"

"Guys, let's not fight right now, please," _Steven said clearly stressed._

"Yeah. I say we all just agree on one or the other," _Ruby continued._

"Let's agree to disagree," _Robin said. They were all clearly split on this topic. Finn, Mao Mao, Jotaro, and Robin were convinced that Mark was evil as Steven, Ruby, and Ambrose weren't. The tension in the air was thick as everyone was staring at each other."_

"Are you guys going to fight again?" _asked Mark semi-sarcastically. Everyone turned to the screen to see it has turned back on.  
_"What do you want?" _asked Mao Mao. _

"I was thinking that the next match should start very soon."

"Already?" _Everyone asked._

"Yep. It has been fifteen minutes."

"It has?"

"Shall we get started." _The screen then turned back into the tournament brackets, now with the upper left crossed out with Ruby moving on to the second round. The bottom left slots began to rapidly change to everyone names except Ruby and Ragna's. _

"Who do you think will be the next match?" _Ruby asked._

"We'll find out soon enough," _Finn said. The first slot began to slow, eventually stopping on Steven Universe._

"Guess I'm next," _Steven said nervously. _

"But who will be your opponent?" _asked Mao Mao. The second slot began to slow, suddenly stopping on Merle Ambrose._

"It appears that I will be your opponent Steven," _said Ambrose._

"Okay it's settled, the match will begin soon. Everyone please enter the colosseum," _Mark said._

"Here we go again," _Said Robin getting up. Everyone but Ruby soon followed suit. Ruby stuffed the last of the cookies in her mouth and took one last gulp from her milk before running to catch up with the others. _

"Wait for me!" _she screamed as everyone entered the colosseum's entrance. _

_Steven led the way as everyone was not to far behind. As they entered the colosseum, a familiar blinding light began to shine from the other side stopping them in their place._

"If this keeps up I might go completely blind," _Ambrose said._

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH 2: STEVEN VS. AMBROSE—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Uh, what happened to Ragna? Is he dead? Well yes but actually no. Sorry. I couldn't resist. Not killing him I mean the bad jo… nevermind. Once again, please leave any critiques or questions you may have and I'll try to address them accordingly. I hope you had a good time reading this chapter and see you next time… is it me or do I sound like every youtube outro ever?

**P.S **Once again **m**y real name isn't Mark. :^)


	3. Chapter 2 SvA

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

"Now join me, **Nobledragon Magician** and **Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon**."

" I Synchro Summon **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!**"

"THE FUCKS GOING ON?!" _Ragna screams as his legs turn to a gold dust which causes him to fall._

_Finn, Mao Mao, Jotaro, and Robin were convinced that Mark was evil as Steven, Ruby, and Ambrose weren't._

_Steven led the way as everyone was not to far behind. As they entered the colosseum, a familiar blinding light began to shine from the other side stopping them in their place._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__**STEVEN VS. AMBROSE**_

_As the blinding light soon subsided Steven and Ambrose found themselves in the middle of the colosseum. They looked up at where there were once sitting the match before to see it occupied by the others. _

_Steven calls to Ambrose _"Hey," _causing him to turn around. _

"Are you ready?"

"Not like I have much of a choice"

"STAY SAFE!" _Ruby yelled cheerfully from the stands as everyone else there looked at eachother and frowned. _

"Okay!" _Mark yelled _"Competitors, shuffle and cut each others' decks!"

_Steven and Ambrose took each others decks and shuffle and __cut them before handing them back to each other. _

"Now Steven, go to the red side and Ambrose, go to the blue."

_Steven and Ambrose both walked to their respective sides. _

_When they both got to their respective sides, Mark asked, _"Steven Universe, are you ready?"

"I guess?"

"Merle Ambrose, are you ready?"

"I suppose so."

_Mark's screen changed to to a picture of Steven and Ambrose with the background colors of red and blue, and with __**LP: 4000 **__underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

**Steven: 4000 LP**

**Ambrose: 4000 LP**

_Steven and Ambrose both drew 5 cards from their decks._

"You can go first," _Steven said._

"Okay," _Ambrose says before staring intently at his cards._

"Hmm, I summon **Magician's Rod** and activate his effect."

_A ghostly blue wizard holding an indigo rod with a green crystal on it appears in front of him._

**Magician's Rod- DARK LV 3 ATK:1600**

"He allows me to add 1 Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand as long as it includes **Dark Magician **within its text.."

_Ambrose takes out his deck and picks a card from it before shuffling his deck and putting it back. _

"And I'll activate it now!"

"What?!" _Steven interrupted before Ambrose continued._

"I activate **Illusion Magic. **This allows me to add up to two **Dark Magician**s from my Deck to my Hand by tributing 1 spellcaster monster from my field."

_**Magician's Rod **__dissipates as Ambrose grabs his deck and takes two cards from it, adding them to his hand before shuffling the deck again._

"Now I set two cards and activate **Magician's Right Hand **before ending my turn."

_A yellow orb appears at Ambrose's right side as two giant holographic cards appear in front of him._

"What's that old man thinking, he left himself defenseless." _Roban said as he turned to the others._

"Not exactly," Finn disagreed.

"Yeah those face-down could be Trap cards," _Mao Mao followed. _

"What if it's a bluff?" _Robin questioned._

"Well were about to find out," _Ruby said trying to get everyone focused on the match again._

"Okay, I draw!" _Steven draws a card from his deck and looks at his hand. _

"This could work. I activate the Spell card **Crystal Bonds. **This allows me to add 1 Crystal Beast monster to my and an on the field."

_Steven grabs his deck and adds one card to his hand and one card into his Spell/Trap Zone before shuffling his deck._

"Give it up for **Amber Mammoth!**"

_An orange oval gem appears on the field. _

"Isn't that against the rules?" _Ambrose asked._

"Not exactly. The Crystal Beast have a unique effect that allows me to add them my Spell/Trap

Zone. Even when they are meant to go from my field to my graveyard." _Steven answered._

"That's actually a half decent move," Jotaro whispered to the others.

"I don't think it's over yet," _Ruby whispered back._

"Now I'll summon **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus **and activate his effect."

_A white pegasus with a blue crystal horn and 2 blue gems adorned onto its yellow wings appears in front of Steven._

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus- WIND LV 4 ATK:1800**

"His effect allows me to add another Crystal Beast monster to may Spell/Trap Zone and I think I'll choose-"

_Steven grabs his deck once again and garbs a card before shuffling his deck._

"Another **Sapphire Pegasus**"

_A blue circular gem appears in front of steven._

"I'll set a card before I have my Pegasus attack you!"

_Steven's pegasus charges at Ambrose horn first before Ambrose interrupts._

"I'll activate my Trap card, **Eternal Soul.**"

_One of Ambrose's face-down cards flip face up to reveal an ancient egyptian tablet with a magician on it surrounded by blue aura._

"This card allows me to Special Summon one **Dark Magician **from my hand."

"Uh oh"

_Suddenly, a magician wearing an indigo robe with aqua colored skin, green eyes, and blond hair ap __As the blinding light soon subsided Steven and Ambrose found themselves in the middle of the colosseum. They looked up at where there were once sitting the match before to see it occupied by the others. _

_Steven calls to Ambrose _"Hey," _causing him to turn around. Steven reaches out a hand to grab Ambrose's shoulder._

"Are you ready?"

"Not like I have much of a choice"

"STAY SAFE!" _Ruby yelled cheerfully from the stands as everyone else there looked at eachother and frowned. _

"Okay!" _Mark yelled _"Competitors, shuffle and cut each others' decks!"

_Steven and Ambrose took each others decks and shuffle and __cut them before handing them back to each other. _

"Now Steven, go to the red side and Ambrose, go to the blue."

_Steven and Ambrose both walked to their respective sides. _

_When they both got to their respective sides, Mark asked, _"Steven Universe, are you ready?"

"I guess?"

"Merle Ambrose, are you ready?"

"I suppose so."

_Mark's screen changed to to a picture of Steven and Ambrose with the background colors of red and blue, and with __**LP: 4000 **__underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

**Steven: 4000 LP**

**Ambrose: 4000 LP**

_Steven and Ambrose both drew 5 cards from their decks._

"You can go first," _Steven said._

"Okay," _Ambrose says before staring intently at his cards._

"Hmm, I summon **Magician's Rod** and activate his effect."

_A ghostly blue wizard holding an indigo rod with a green crystal on it appears in front of him._

**Magician's Rod- DARK LV 3 ATK:1600**

"He allows me to add 1 Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand as long as it includes **Dark Magician **within its text.."

_Ambrose takes out his deck and picks a card from it before shuffling his deck and putting it back. _

"And I'll activate it now!"

"What?!" _Steven interrupted before Ambrose continued._

"I activate **Illusion Magic. **This allows me to add up to two **Dark Magician**s from my Deck to my Hand by tributing 1 spellcaster monster from my field."

_**Magician's Rod **__dissipates as Ambrose grabs his deck and takes two cards from it, adding them to his hand before shuffling the deck again._

"Now I set two cards and activate **Magician's Right Hand **before ending my turn."

_A yellow orb appears at Ambrose's right side as two giant holographic cards appear in front of him._

"What's that old man thinking, he left himself defenseless." _Roban said as he turned to the others._

"Not exactly," Finn disagreed.

"Yeah those face-down could be Trap cards," _Mao Mao followed. _

"What if it's a bluff?" _Robin questioned._

"Well were about to find out," _Ruby said trying to get everyone focused on the match again._

"Okay, I draw!" _Steven draws a card from his deck and looks at his hand. _

"This could work. I activate the Spell card **Crystal Bonds. **This allows me to add 1 Crystal Beast monster to my and an on the field."

_Steven grabs his deck and adds one card to his hand and one card into his Spell/Trap Zone before shuffling his deck._

"Give it up for **Amber Mammoth!**"

_An orange oval gem appears on the field. _

"Isn't that against the rules?" _Ambrose asked._

"Not exactly. The Crystal Beast have a unique effect that allows me to add them my Spell/Trap

Zone. Even when they are meant to go from my field to my graveyard." _Steven answered._

"That's actually a half decent move," Jotaro whispered to the others.

"I don't think it's over yet," _Ruby whispered back._

"Now I'll summon **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus **and activate his effect."

_A white pegasus with a blue crystal horn and 2 blue gems adorned onto its yellow wings appears in front of Steven._

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus- WIND LV 4 ATK:1800**

"His effect allows me to add another Crystal Beast monster to may Spell/Trap Zone and I think I'll choose-"

_Steven grabs his deck once again and takes a card from it before shuffling._

"Another **Sapphire Pegasus**"

_A blue circular gem appears in front of steven._

"I'll set a card before I have my Pegasus attack you!"

_Steven's pegasus charges at Ambrose horn first before Ambrose interrupts._

"I'll activate my Trap card, **Eternal Soul.**"

_One of Ambrose's face-down cards flip face up to reveal an ancient egyptian tablet with a magician on it surrounded by blue aura._

"This card allows me to Special Summon one **Dark Magician **from my hand."

"Uh oh"

_Suddenly, a magician wearing an indigo robe with aqua colored skin, green eyes, and blond hair holding the rod __**Magician's Rod**_ _was holding before. _

**Dark Magician- DARK LV 7 ATK:2500**

"Pegasus! STOP!" _Steven yelled causing his monster to stop in place before returning to the front of Steven._

"There isn't much I can do. I end my turn."

"Phew, that was a close one," _getting a nod of agreement from Ruby and Robin._

"Now it's my turn. I draw!" _Ambrose draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand. _

"First up I'll activate **Raigeki**. This card destroys all monsters you control."

_Suddenly a lightning bolt came from the sky, striking __**Sapphire Pegasus.**_

"I'll activate his effect so he can stay on the field as a crystal." _Steven says._

"Not like it would do much."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll my other face down card, **Bond Between Teacher and Student. **This card allows me to Special Summon one **Dark Magician Girl** from my deck as well as set one Spell card from my deck.

_Ambrose grabs his deck once again and takes a __**Dark Magician Girl **__and another card from it and adds them to the field. A magician in a bright blue suit, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin holding a small blue wand with a yellow swirl on top appears next to __**Dark Magician. **_

**Dark Magician Girl- DARK LV 6 ATK:2000**

"And I'll activate my set card now! **Dark Magic Attack. **This card destroys all Spell/Trap cards on your side of the field.

"WHAT?!" _Steven yelled appalled as __**Dark Magician**_ _creates a dark purple sphere of energy and aims it at the crystals before following. The gems and face-down card on Steven's field are reduced to shards before disappearing. _

"Now **Dark Magician **and **Dark Magician Girl, **attack Steven directly with **Dark Magic Twin Burst**!." _Both __**Dark Magician**__s put their wands together before a dark purple energy with hints of orange flames appear between them. They release the energy, aiming it at Steven. Steven takes the full force of the blow, knocking him into the ground. _

**Steven: 0 LP**

**Ambrose: 4000 LP**

"A flawless victory by Merle Ambrose!" _Mark yelled as the picture of Ambrose appeared on screen with a Blue background and words below it that said "WINNER!" _

"Wow, not even 1 Life point missing," _Robin remarks._

"Steven didn't stand much of a chance," _Ruby said._

"Good Grief," _Jotaro whispered to himself before he notices Steven not getting up. Every began to panic and called to Steven trying to get a response. That's when they notice his feet began to turn to gold. Before anyone could do anything, a blinding light filled the colosseum. _

_Suddenly everyone found themselves outside. They all turned and looked to the colosseum, only to see gold dust float into the black orb above it. _

"Well that was kind of disappointing. I was hoping for more," _Mark says._

_Everyone but Ruby was distraught about what just happened to Steven. Ruby was just confused. She didn't know what to think._

"Anyways, you guys already know where to go for a break. See you soon," _Mark says as his screen shuts odd. Everyone began walking over to Le Oasis where the found the table they were sitting at before have six chairs instead of the previous seven. A glass of water at each of the seats. _

_Everyone sat at the table. They all remained silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. _

"First Ragna, now Steven. Who's next?" _Robin said before curling up into a ball._

"What if it's me?"

"Now, let's all remain calm. Steven is just back home," _Ruby said trying to get everyones' spirits up._

"You don't know that," _Finn whispered._

"There isn't much evidence that he wasn't transported home," _Ambrose countered._

"Well there isn't any evidence that he did get home old fool!" _Mao Mao argued._

_This soon sparked an argument between the Ambrose and Mao Mao._

"I may be old but I'm certainly not a fool!"

"Your backstory says otherwise! Who sends a child to take on an unstoppable evil?!"

_Ruby raises her hand._

"PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!" _Mao Mao screamed._

"Leave her out of this!" _Ambrose contested._

"GOOD GRIEF! COULD THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _Jotaro yelled at both of them causing them to shut up._

"Swear," _whispered Ruby._

"Hey! Stay out of- _Mao Mao said before being interrupted by Jotaro._

"SHUT IT! Do you guys realize the situation we're in? We should be focusing on the next match. There isn't anything we can do about Ragna or Steven. They're gone! Whether they are home or somewhere else. The rest of our lives could be at risk. We don't know for sure if Mark really is evil. It's all just a theory. We need to work together to find out and if he is, take him down."

"Sheesh, melodramatic much," _Mark remarks causing everyone to turn to the screen._

"If your done, I think it's about time for the next match to start," _Mark says._

"Has it really been fifteen minutes already?" _Ambrose asked. _

"Yep. Ready to start?" _Mark asked, his screen turning into the tournament brackets, now with the bottom left crossed out with Ambrose moving on to the second round against Ruby. The upper right slots began to rapidly change to everyone who has yet to duel's names. _

"I wonder who's next?" _Ambrose asked as the first slot begins slowing down._

"Looks like we're about to find out," _Jotaro answers_

_The first slot begins to slow, before it stops on the name Mao Mao._

"Guess I'm next," _Mao Mao says as the second slot begins to slow._

_The second slot slows before it stops on Finn._

"Against me," _Finn says to Mao Mao._

_The bottom right two slots automatically fill in with the names Robin and Jotaro._

"Looks like we're after them," _Robin says tapping Jotaro._

"Don't touch me."

"Anywho, go to the colosseum so we can start the next match," _Mark says. _

_Everyone got up and entered the stadium. __Mao Mao and led the way as everyone was not to far behind. As they entered the colosseum, a familiar blinding light began to shine from the other side. _

"This is going to be a common occurance isn't it," _Robin said._

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH 3: MAO MAO VS. FINN—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a disappointment for you. I hoped you at least enjoyed some parts of it. I wanted to give you guys a little update of what's going to happen to the story. I'm not canceling it or anything, just the uploads are going to slow down a bit because school will be starting back up soon. It may slow down to every other week or every month. I just wanted to give a heads up. There isn't really much else to say other than see you next time and please continue to follow Multiuniverse Duel Monsters Tournament.


	4. Chapter 3 MVF

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

"Now I'll summon **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**"

"This card allows me to Special Summon one **Dark Magician **from my hand."

"This card allows me to Special Summon one **Dark Magician Girl** from my deck"

"Now **Dark Magician **and **Dark Magician Girl, **attack Steven directly with **Dark Magic Twin Burst**!."

"A flawless victory by Merle Ambrose!"

* * *

_**Chapter 3: MAO MAO VS. FINN**_

_The blinding light soon subsided Mao Mao and Finn found themselves in the middle of the colosseum with the others in the stands. _

"So, before this duel begins," _Mao Mao says, emphasizing Duel, _"I noticed the robotic arm. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story," _Finn says, holding his robotic arm._

Okay!" _Mark yelled _"Competitors, shuffle and cut each others' decks!"

_Mao Mao and Finn proceed to do so._

"You think there's a way out, you know, without turning into gold dust?" _Mao Mao asked._

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how."

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" _Robin whispered to Ruby._

"No idea," _Ruby whispered back._

"Mao Mao, the red corner is yours; as for Finn, the blue."

_Mao Mao and Finn began to walk to their respective corners. _

_When they both got to their respective sides, Mark asked, _"Mao Mao, are you ready?"

"Does it actually matter if I am or not?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, thought so"

_Finn yells at Mao Mao, _"Don't make him angry!"

"Finn, are you ready?"

"Let's get this party started" _Finn said with an auto tuned voice._

"How did you do that? _Mao Mao asked._

"Alright let's do this!" _Mark __interrupted, his screen changing to a picture of Mao Mao and Finn with the background colors of red and blue underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

**Mao Mao: 4000 LP**

**Finn: 4000 LP**

_Steven and Ambrose both drew 5 cards from their decks._

_Mao Mao: _I'll start things off. First I'll summon **Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki (WIND LV 3 ATK:200)** _A brown armored samurai with two additional robotic arms. _Now his effect activates! When he's normal summoned, I can special summon another Six Samurai monster and I'll choose **Shadow Six Samurai - Fuhma (WIND LV 1 DEF:1800 Tuner) **_A samurai wearing pink and purple clothing and armor appears._ The conditions of two Warrior-type monsters have been met to summon, **Isolde, Reminiscence of the Noble Knights (LIGHT Link 2 ATK:1600)** _a woman with blond braids and a red cloak appears. _Her effect allows me to add another Warrior monster from my deck, to my hand. Now I'll equip her with the spell card **Broken Bamboo Sword. **It may do nothing on it's own, but with **Soul Devouring Bamboo Sword**, every time you take damage from this card, you lose your next draw phase. With that, I end my turn.

_Ruby: _That Bamboo card sure is gimmicky card.

_Jotaro: _He must really have faith that his monster could damage Finn's Life points.

_Robin: _Couldn't it?

_Jotaro: _If it survives Finn's turn, it might, but Mao Mao doesn't even have and facedown cards to deter Finn from attacking.

_Finn: _Okay! My Turn! I draw! I summon **Noble Knight Bedwyr (LIGHT LV 4 ATK:1600). **With his effect, I send a Noble Arms equip spell to the Graveyard. Now I activate **Noble Arms - Caliburn** and equip it to my Noble knight _a sword with two bright glowing blue stripes down the blade and a golden hilt appears in Bedwyr's hand_. Now I'll activate my Knight's other effect and give my Caliburn to your monster _the sword disappears from Bedwyr's hand and appears in Isolde's_. **Isolde (LIGHT Link 2 ATK:1600-2100)**

_Mao Mao: _Why would you do that?

_Finn: _Consider it a gift from me. Now I activate **Noble Arms - Clarent **_a dark black blade appears in Bedwyr's hand_ Now I activate Caliburn's effect! I gain 500 Life Points, but they won't last long because I'll activate Clarent's effect, by paying 500 Life Points I can attack you directly with Bedwyr. Now I activate the quick-play spell **Glory of the Noble Knights**! With this, I equip my Bedwyr with **Noble Arms - Gallatin **and he gains 1000 ATK points thanks to its effect. _The blade of his sword begins to shine brilliant blue._ **(LIGHT LV 4 ATK:1600-2600) **Now Bedwyr! Attack, Mao Mao Directly. _Bedwyr charges at Mao Mao with Isolde attempting to intercept him. Bedwyr swiftly dodges Isolde's swing and continues his charge at Mao Mao. Bedwar swings his blade through Mao Mao, what normally would disembowel Mao Mao it just fazes through him causing Mao Mao to flinch. _With that, I end my turn.

**Mao Mao: 1400 LP**

**Finn: 4000 LP**

_Mark:_ What a blow! I wonder what Mao Mao is thinking right now?

_Ambrose: _What a blow indeed. How will Mao Mao come back from this?

Ruby: He's still standing, so I think he still has a chance.

_Mao Mao: _Okay. I draw! _Mao Mao looks intently at his hand for a good five seconds. _I'll finish this duel with every card I currently have in my hand.

_Finn: _What?

_Robin: _That's a pretty bold statement to make.

_Jotaro_: I don't think he would be saying that for no good reason.

_Mao Mao: _First, I'll Summon **Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho (FIRE LV 3 ATK:1600) **_A_

_Samurai wearing red armor wielding curved blades appears. _Now I'll Special Summon **Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan (EARTH LV 4 ATK:1800) **_A black armored samurai wielding a katana. _I can do this with Kizan's effect. Speaking of which, now I'll activate **Legendary Shadow of the Six Samurai (DARK LV4 ATK:500) **_A red armor purple spirit suddenly appears. _The conditions of three or more effect monsters have been met, I'll use **Isolde, Shadow of the Six Samurai, and ** **Mizuho **to summon, **Borreload Dragon (DARK Link 4 ATK:3000) **_A metallic red dragon with accents of bright lime green on its body_ That means your Caliburn goes to the Graveyard.

_Finn: _I don't think so I'll activate Caliburn's effect. It allows me to equip this card to another Noble Arms monster on the field. **Bedwyr (LIGHT LV 4 ATK:2600-3100)**

_Mao Mao: _I don't think so. I activate **Borreload Dragon's **effect. Your monster loses 500 attack and defense points. **Bedwyr (LIGHT LV 4 ATK:3100-2600) **Now **Borreload Dragon **attack Bedwyr! _The dragon's mouth begins to glow green until it fires a green ball of energy at Bedwyr. Bedwyr attempts to block this ball of energy but instead he absorbs the energy instead. Bedwyr's blade and eyes begin to glow green before joining Mao Mao's side._

_Finn: _What's happening? Bedwyr?!

_Mao Mao: _This is my **Borreload Dragon's **other effect. When it battles a monster, before the damage step, I can take control of the monster this card battles.

_Finn:_ What?

_Ruby: _What a powerful card!

_Mao Mao: _Now Bedwyr, attack Finn directly. _Bedwyr begins to charge at Finn, slashing at Finn's robotic arm._

_Finn: _Argh!

**Mao Mao: 1400 LP**

**Finn: 1400 LP**

_Mao Mao: _Now Kizan! Finish Finn off. _Kizan charges at Finn and slashed upward, knocking Finn down. _

**Mao Mao: 1400 LP**

**Finn: 0 LP**

"The winner is Mao Mao Mao!" _Mark yelled as the picture ofMao Mao appeared on screen with a red background and words below it that said "WINNER!" _

"JUST CALL ME MAO MAO!" _Mao Mao yelled._

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_Everyone turned to Finn and saw his body beginning to turn to gold. Mao Mao begins to sprint toward Finn but just before he got there, a blinding light filled the colosseum. _

_As the light faded, Jotoro and Robin noticed that they were now in the middle of the stadium. _

"Mark? What's going on," _asked Robin, confused_, "aren't we supposed to have an Intermission.

"Sorry, but I think it would just be easier for us to start the match now rather than later," _Mark answered, _"Well have a longer intermission after this."

"I guess that's fine," Jotaro responded slightly annoyed.

"Competitors, shuffle and cut each others' decks!"

_Jotaro and Robin proceed to do so as the others talk._

"Not giving us a break huh?" _Mao Mao said, trying to break the silence._

"It appears so," _Ambrose responded. _

"So, who do you two think will win," _Ruby asks , trying to keep the conversation before Mark interrupted._

"Robin, the red corner is yours. Jotaro, take the blue"

_The competitors begin to walk to their respective corners as Ruby repeats her question._

"_Who do you think will win?"_

"Personally, I think Jotaro. He seems a bit more calm, cool, and collective," _Mao Mao responds._

"I don't think we should not forget the possibility of Robin winning. They are playing a card game rather than actual fighting," _As Ambrose says this, the competitors get to their respective corners. _

"Robin, are you ready?"

"Sure"

"Jotaro, are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with," _Mark __interrupted, his screen changing to a picture of Robin and Jotaro with the background colors of red and blue underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH4: ROBIN VS. JOTARO—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the wait. Over Christmas break, I was visiting family in Hawaii and was writing my Fanfic on my laptop there. I ended up forgetting my laptop there like a complete idiot and had to have. I had to have my laptop mailed home and now one of the cooling vents aren't working properly. Other than that, schools not to bad… for now. If you noticed, I changed the "shape" of my story a bit and would like to hear you thoughts. Also, I'm working on a RWBY AU where the RWBY characters have to play yugioh instead of having fights. (Cool idea right?) Anywho, I was wondering. Should I give the characters original archetypes (card wise) or should I give them cards that already exist. I want to here your thoughts on this. Well anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you continue to read the next.


	5. Chapter 4 RvJ

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

FINN: " I summon **Noble Knight Bedwyr (LIGHT LV 4 ATK:1600).**"

MAO MAO: "The conditions of three or more effect monsters have been met, I'll use **Isolde, Shadow of the Six Samurai, and ** **Mizuho **to summon, **Borreload Dragon (DARK Link 4 ATK:3000)"**

MAO MAO: Now Kizan! Finish Finn off. _Kizan charges at Finn and slashed upward, knocking Finn down. _

"The winner is Mao Mao Mao!" _Mark yelled_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: ROBIN VS JOTARO**_

"Duel!"

**Robin: 4000 LP**

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

_Robin and Jotaro both drew 5 cards from their decks._

Jotaro: "I'll go first. I set three cards face down and summon **Battlin' Boxer Switchitter (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1500) **_A boxer with red boxing gloves, a tan hood, and a silver mask appeared in front of Jotaro. _I end my turn.

Robin: My turn! I draw! First I'll activate the **Toon Table of Contents**! This allows me to add one Toon card to my hand. I choose **Toon Kingdom**! Now I'll activate another **Toon Table of Contents** to add another **Toon Table of Contents**!

Ruby: That's a weird move.

Ambrose: My guess is that he is doing that to have less cards in his deck.

Mao Mao: It makes sense.

Robin: Now I'll activate my last **Toon Table of Contents **to add 1 **Toon Cyber Dragon** to my hand. Now I'll activate **Allure of Darkness**! First I draw two cards, then I have to banish 1 **DARK **monster from my hand or else I'll have to discard my entire hand.

Ruby:That's a pretty risky card, but with 7 cards in his hand, he could have at least one **DARK **Monster in his hand.

Mao Mao: Doesn't change the fact that it's still risky.

Robin: I'll banish **The Black Stone of Legend**. Now I'll activate the field spell card, **Toon Kingdom**! _Suddenly a book with the words Toon Kingdom on the cover with stone castle within its pages. _Now I have to banish the top three cards of my deck facedown. Now here comes the fun part, thanks to **Cyber Dragon**'s card's effect, I Special Summon **Toon Cyber Dragon (LIGHT LV 5 ATK:2100) **_a cartoon metal dragon with yellow eyes appears in front of Robin. _Now I summon **The Black Stone of Legend (DARK LV 1 ATK:0) **_a small black stone with a red light emitting from it appears in front of robin._ and I activate this card's effect. I'll tribute this card in order to Special Summon **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon (DARK LV 7 ATK: 2400).** _A cartoon black dragon with red eyes appears in front of Robin. _Of course, none of my Toon monsters can attack the turn they are summoned but thanks to this card_, _**Comic Hand **I can take control of your **Battlin' Boxer Switchitter. **_The castle doors on __**Toon Kingdom**_ _open. Suddenly a white gloved hand pops out of it and grabs __**Battlin' Boxer Switchitter**_ _before dragging him into the castle. The castle stretches and bounces with the sounds of a car horn and clown nose's honk coming from inside. After word the castle doors burst open with the word "BAM!" obscuring the view of what came out of it. After the words dissipated, it revealed a toon version of __**Battlin' Boxer Switchitter. **__  
_Jotaro (Unphased): You turned my monster into a Toon?

Robin: YES! NOW ATTACK **BATTLIN' BOXER SWITCHITTER! **_Suddenly a two twisters appears, completely eradicating __**Toon Kingdom **__and __**Comic Hand. Battlin' Boxer Switchitter **__turned back into his regular form and joined Jotaro's side. _What just happened?!

Jotaro: I activated this. The quick-play spell **Twin Twisters.** By discarding 1 card, I can destroy up to two spell/trap cards on the field.

Ruby: GOOD MOVE JOTARO!

Robin: I guess I end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn! I draw! I activate my face down spell **Battlin Boxing Spirits**! By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon a Batlin' Boxing monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I'll summon **Battlin' Boxer Shadow (FIRE LV 4 DEF: 1400).** Now I'll set a card and overlay my **Battlin' Boxer Switcher and Shadow **_the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon**, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser **in attack position **(FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2300)** _a man wearing red metallic armor and a jetpack wielding high tech "brass" knuckles with two red orbs orbiting it and the number 79 upon its torso appears in front of Jotaro. _Thanks to his special ability, he gains 100 ATK points per overlay unit surrounding it. **(ATK 2300 - 2500) **

Robin:That's not good.

Jotaro: Damn straight! Now attack his **Red-Eyes,** **Nova! **_**Nova **__charges at Robin's __**Red-Eyes. **__It tries to fire a ball of red energy at __**Nova **__but he grabbed its mouth and held it shut, causing the dragon to swell like a balloon before cartoonishly popping. The sound wave caused by this almost causes Robin to lose balance._

Robin: You'll pay for that.

**Robin: 3900 LP**

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

Mao Mao: Did that dragon just pop like a balloon?

Ruby: Yep.

Ambrose: What's this balloon you are talking about?

Ruby: You see it's like this plastic thing filled with air.

Ambrose: What is this plastic?

Ruby: It's like this elastic material.

Ambrose: What does elastic mean?

Mao Mao (Annoyed): _sigh_ Oh boy.

Mark: Technically you started it so you only have yourself to blame.

Mao Mao (Angery): SHUT IT MARK! _Before Jotaro and Robin didn't hear them but now they heard Mao Mao clearly._

Jotaro. Good freaking grief. With that, I end my turn.

Robin: Why do you always say good grief?

Jotaro: The same reason you act like a brat.

Robin: (Angery) OH NOW IT"S ON! (regaining his composure) My Turn! Draw! First I"ll activate, my **Black Stone of Legend**'s effect. By shuffling my **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon, **I can add my **Stone** to my hand. Now I'll summon it. The conditions of one **Level 1** monster has been met, now here I go! Time to create the ultimate circuit _a square appears in front of Robin_, to summon _Robin's __**Stone **__enters the bottom arrow _**Linkuriboh (DARK Link: 1 ATK: 300) **_Suddenly a small, blue, circular metallic with a tail that has a red arrow at it's tip appears in front of Robin. _Next, I'll switch my **Cyber Dragon **to defense position. _The metallic dragon curls up to protect itself. _**(DEF: 1600) **Now I'll activate **Instant Fusion**! By paying 1000 LP, I can special summon any **Level 5 **or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, but of course it can not attack. I'll summon **Thousand-Eyes Restrict**. **(DARK LV: 1 ATK:0)**

**Robin: 2900 LP**

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

_A bizarre creature with a face on it's torso, a metallic eye stretching on a tendril above it, a small head above that eye, and more realistic eyes all around it's body. _With its effect, it absorbs your **Nova**. _It's face began to absorb __**Nova,**_ _crudely mixing its body with his. The orbs surrounding __**Nova **__dissipate _**(ATK 0 - 2300) **

Jotaro (Annoyed): Damn it!

Robin: Damn it indeed. There isn't much I can do now so I end my turn. Oh yeah, since my **Restrict **was summoned with **Instant Fusion,** it's destroyed during the end phase. _**Restrict **__suddenly explodes with __**Nova **__still in it._

Jotaro: Good grief. Draw! (Internally) _Damn! An Ash Blossom. I'll have to take the hit. _I end my turn.

Robin: What's wrong? Don't have a card strong enough to fight me?

Jotaro: Can it, you superhero wannabe and take your turn!

Robin: Fine geez. I draw. I set a monster and switch my **Cyber Dragon **to attack mode. Now **Linkuriboh! **Attack Jotaro directly. _Linkuriboh charges at Jotaro and bounces off him. _

**Robin: 2900 LP**

**Jotaro: 3700 LP**

Now attack him, my **Cyber Dragon. **_The dragon charges up a ball of yellow energy and spits it at Jotaro. Although the energy hit him directly, he remained un phased. _

**Robin: 2900 LP**

**Jotaro: 1600 LP**

Wow. You could've at least flinched. I end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn. Draw! Now I summon, **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (DARK LV 3 ATK 800) **_a floating blue spirit with a raged purple cloak appears near Jotaro. _Now I activate its effect. By changing this card to defense position, I can target 1 **DARK **monster on the field and that target gains 800 **ATK** and **DEF **points. I'll have it target itself. _The floating spirit floats down closer to the ground. _**(DEF 1000 - 1800) **

Robin: My turn. I draw! I'll tribute my **Linkuriboh **and my face down **Black Stone **to summon **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon. **_The black dragon appears next to Robin. _Now **Cyber Dragon! **Attack his **Cloak! **_The metallic dragon charges up a yellow ball of energy and fired it at Jotaro's __**Cloak**__, destroying it instantly. _Since I can't attack with my **Red-Eyes**, I end my turn.

Jotaro: Alright, my turn. Draw! First, I'll activate my Cloak's effect from the graveyard. By banishing it, I can add 1 me to add 1 The Phantom Knights card from my deck to my hand. I choose the trap card, **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. **I set two cards face down before ending my turn.

Ruby: It's like this stretchy material.

Ambrose: Oh, I think I get it now.

Mao Mao (Annoyed): You guys finished now?

Ruby: Yeah why?

Mark: Because you missed a lot.

Ruby (Shocked): What?!

Mark: Look, Jotaro is in a tight spot right now.

Ambrose: Sorry Ruby.

Ruby Oh no, it's fine. Let's get back to watching the duel.

Robin: My turn! Draw! I summon **Toon Masked Sorcerer (DARK LV4 ATK 900)** _A cartoon sorcerer with red hair wearing purple robes, and a blueish gray mask appears near Robin. _Now attack my **Red-Eyes. **_Robin's monster ten charges up a ball of red energy, but before it could fire it Jotaro activated a trap card._

Jotaro: I activate my trap, **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine**! I can special summon this card as a monster. **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. (DARK LV 4 DEF 300) **_A silver chestplate with a blue spirit inside appears in front of Jotaro, taking the full blast of the __**Red-Eyes**__._

Robin: No matter. I'll just attack with my **Cyber Dragon**. _The metallic dragon charges up a yellow ball of energy but Jotaro activated a spell card card. _

Jotaro: Not so fast! I'll activate **Striker Mecha - Hornet Drone. **With this, I can summon a Sky Striker Ace Token. **(DARK LV 1 DEF 0) **_A blond girl wearing silver futuristic armor, wielding a sword and a bunch of silver drones appear in front of Jotaro, taking the __**Cyber Dragon**_'_s attack for him._

Robin: Ugh. I guess I end my turn.

Ruby: That was a that was close.

Mao Mao: Tell me about it.

Jotaro: My Turn! Draw! I set one card face down then activate my facedown **Shade Brigandine (DARK LV 4 DEF 300) **_**Shade Brigandine **__appears in front of Jotaro. _Next, I'll have no choice but to summon **Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring (FIRE LV 3 ATK 0) **_A small girl wearing wearing a white kimono with Blossom Tree leaves surrounding her appears near Jotaro._

The conditions of 2 monsters including 1 **FIRE **monster have been met, now here I go! Time to create the ultimate circuit _a square appears in front of Jotaro_, to summon _**Shade **__enters the bottom right arrow as __**Ash **__enters the bottom left _**Hiita the Blazing Fire Charmer (FIRE Link 2 ATK 1850) **_A girl with red hair and a fairy butterfly like familiar a wearing a green robe surrounded by fire appears near Jotaro. _Now attack **Toon Masked Sorcerer Hiita**! _The girl charges up a fireball that hits the sorcerer directly. When the flames die down, the sorcerer, now a char black, blinks twice before turning to ash. _

**Robin: 1950 LP**

**Jotaro: 1600 LP**

Jotaro: With that, I end my turn.

Robin: I draw! I activate my **Red-Eyes**'s effect. Now I can special summon one toon monster from my hand, ignoring it's summoning conditions.

Jotaro: I chain the continuous trap, **Gozen Match**. Now we can only control 1 attribute of a monster on the field.

Robin (shocked): No!

Ruby (Confused): I don't get it. Why is that bad?

Mao Mao: It's probably because Robin's Ace monster is the **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon. Now** he can only control one.

Ruby: Oh, neat.

Robin: Fine, I'll tribute my **Red-Eyes **for another **Toon Cyber Dragon** **(LIGHT LV 5 ATK:2100) **_The black dragon burst into flames as the __**Cyber Dragon **__takes its place._ Now I'll activate my **Black Stone of Legend**'s effect from the graveyard, shuffling my **Red-Eyes **into my deck to add it to my hand. Now attack my **Cyber Dragon. **_The metallic dragon charges up and fires a yellow ball of energy at __**Hiita **__destroying her. _

**Robin: 1950 LP**

**Jotaro: 1350 LP**

Jotaro: Good, now her effect activates.

Robin: What?!

Jotaro: I can add 1 **FIRE **monster with 1500 or less **DEF** from my deck to my hand. I choose my **Battlin' Boxer Switcher**.

Robin: Well I end my turn. You might as well surrender.

Jotaro: Good Grief. Draw! I summon **Battlin' Boxer Switcher. (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1500) **The boxer appears near Jotaro. Now his special ability activates, now I can special summon 1 Battlin' Boxer monster from my Graveyard. I special summon **Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser.(FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2300) **_**Nova **__erupts from the ground and stands next to Jotaro. _Now I activate his effect. I can attach one Battlin Boxer monster as an overlay unit. _A red orb begins to orbit __**Nova**__._ **(ATK 2300 → 2400) **Now I activate my **Battlin' Boxer Shadow**'s effect from my hand. By detaching one overlay unit from my side of the field. I can special summon it **(FIRE LV 4 ATK: 1800). (ATK 2400 → 2300) **Now I overlay my **Switcher **with my **Shadow** _the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _in order to XYZ summon, **Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2200) **_A skinny robotic boxer wielding only one black metal boxing glove with chains surrounding it appears near Jotaro. _Now **Yoko, **attack! _**Yoko **_ _charges at one of the __**Cyber Dragon**__s, delivering a swift uppercut to it, destroying the dragon. _

**Robin: 1850 LP**

**Jotaro: 1350 LP**

Now attack **Nova**! _**Nova **__charges the last dragon, dodging the blast the dragon tries to hit him with before delivering a fierce right hook to the dragon's face. _

**Robin: 1650 LP**

**Jotaro: 1350 LP**

With that, I end my turn.

Robin: My turn! Draw! I summon my **Black Stone of Legend! (DARK LV 1 ATK:0) **Now I activate its effect to special summon **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon (DARK LV 7 ATK: 2400). **Now I end my turn. Good luck getting over that.

Mao Mao: He's gonna need it to take down that monster.

Jotaro: I don't need luck. Draw! I activate my **Nova**'s effect. Adding one overlay unit to it. **(ATK 2300 → 2400) **Now **Nova, **attack! _**Nova **__charges at the dragon as it charges up a red ball of energy. __**Nova **__clasps its mouth shut and punched the dragon in the throat. The dragon explodes, destroying both itself as __**Nova **__escapes unscaved__**. **_

Ruby: I don't get it. How is Nova not destroyed?

Robin: HOW IS **NOVA **NOT DESTROYED?!

Ruby: That's what I said.

Jotaro: Because of **Yoko's** effect. By removing one overlay unit, my Battlin' Boxer monster is not destroyed. Now thanks to **Yoko**'s other effect, when an overlay unit is detached from it, it gains 800 **ATK **points **(ATK 2200 → 3000)**

Robin (quietly): oh dear.

Jotaro: Now finish him off **Yoko. **_**Yoko **__charges at Robin. Robin tries to run away but __**Yoko **__was just too fast, delivering a fierce punch to the back of Robin's head. Robin flies into the stands leaving a giant crater on it. _

**Robin: 0 LP**

**Jotaro: 1350 LP**

"The winner is Jotaro Kujo!" _Mark yelled as the picture of Jotaro appeared on screen with a blue background and words below it that said "WINNER!" _

"Good Grief," _Jotaro sighs. The others notice Robin's unconscious body turned to gold before a bright light obscured all their sight._

_When the light faded away, they found themselves at a table at Le Oasis with four seats. _

"That was a good match. I want to see more of that," _Mark said enthusiastically, _

"The next two matches will be Ruby versus Ambrose and Mao Mao versus Jotaro. Anyways, I'll be back soon. Take a breather." _The screen turns off as everyone stares at each other. _  
"I'll just have cookies and milk," _Ruby says when suddenly a plate of cookies and glass of milk appears in front of her. Jotaro gets up and and walks toward the end of town._

"Where are you going?" _Mao Mao questioned. _

"I'm gonna try to leave town," _Jotaro yelled back. He continues to walk toward the end of town. When he reaches the end, he suddenly disappears. _  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" _Ruby screamed._

"DAMN IT!" _Everyone looks at the other side of town to see Jotaro. He walks back to the table with a pissed off look on his face. _

_When he took a seat he asked everyone, "_Any got any other ideas?"

"No."

"Nope."

Seeing how Mark has total control of this place. There is no point in trying."

"Good grief."

"Can I order something to read at least?" _Jotaro asked annoyed. Suddenly a manga titled "My Hero Academia Volume 1." The cover had a young dark green haired boy wearing a traditional school uniform carrying a yellow backpack and a muscular hero with blonde hair with a v-shape in the front and a blue, red, white, and yellow skin-tight suit. _

"OH, CAN I READ IT TO?!" _Ruby asked scooting closer to Jotaro. _

"Good grief, fine. Just don't be annoying," _Jotaro said, letting Ruby read the manga with him._

"Mao Mao, is there something troubling you?" _Ambrose asked._

"Uh yeah! I've never felt so powerless since I was a kid, there's no way out, we still aren't completely sure what mark is getting at, and I have no clue what my friends are doing right now! What isn't wrong?!" _Mao Mao screamed. _

"Well, sometimes that is just how life is. You're powerless. Powerless to change fate. Powerless to change how things are. I'm sure there's a way out. We just got to find it," _Ambrose answered, only for the to fall upon deaf ears._

"Just, can I get some water?" _Mao Mao asked. A glass of water suddenly appears in front of Mao Mao. _

_About ten minutes later, Mark got the attention of the duelist, _"Okay, let's get started with the next match, Ruby versus Ambrose."

_Everyone gets up from their seats and begins to walk toward the stadium. _

"Man, I feel bad for Izuku. I can only imagine what I'd do without my aura or semblance… you know… back in my world," _Ruby said to Jotaro._

"My thoughts exactly. Also Bakugo needs to eat a dick," _Jotaro responded. _

"SWEAR!"  
"SHUT UP!" _Mao Mao stayed silent._

"Did I say something wrong?" _Ambrose asked himself._

_They all entered the colosseum, with Ruby leading the way with Jotaro a little bit behind her and Mao Mao and Ambros even further behind. Suddenly__, a familiar blinding light began to shine from the other side. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH5: RUBY VS. AMBROSE—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! This chapter was a pretty long one. I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry about that, I was assigned a reading project that is due by the end of the week so I had to do that too. Also football practice is going on later so I don't get off until 6 PM Mountain time or 5 Pacific time. Other then that there's really nothing else for me to say other than see you next time.


	6. Chapter 5 RvA

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

Robin: My turn! Draw! I summon my **Black Stone of Legend! (DARK LV 1 ATK:0) **

Now I activate its effect to special summon **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon (DARK LV 7 ATK: 2400).**

Jotaro: Now finish him off **Yoko. **_**Yoko **__charges at Robin… delivering a fierce punch to the back of Robin's head. _

"The winner is Jotaro Kujo!" _Mark yelled_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: RUBY VS AMBROSE**_

_As the blinding light soon subsided Ruby and Ambrose found themselves in the middle of the colosseum. They looked up at where they were once sitting the match before to see it occupied by the others._

"Okay!" _Mark yelled _"Competitors, shuffle and cut each others' decks!"

_Ruby and Ambrose took each others decks and shuffle and __cut them before handing them back to each other. _

"Good Luck," _Ruby whispered to Ambrose._

"You too," _Ambrose whispered back. _

"Now Ruby, go to the red side and Ambrose, go to the blue."

_Ruby and Ambrose both walked to their respective sides. _

_When they both got to their respective sides, Mark asked, _"Ruby Rose, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be?"

"Merle Ambrose, are you ready?"

"I suppose I am."

"You do you think is going to win?" _Mao Mao asks Jotaro, _"I personally think Ambrose has this."

"I think that too," _Jotaro responds back._

_Mark's screen changed to a picture of Ruby and Ambrose with the background colors of red and blue, and with __**LP: 4000 **__underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

**Ruby: 4000 LP**

**Ambrose: 4000 LP**

_Both Ruby and Ambrose drew five cards each._

Ambrose: You can go ahead.

Ruby: Thanks. I set a monster face-down. I'll also set another card face down before activating the Field Spell Card **Black Garden**. _Suddenly the sky went dark as vines sprouted the entire stadium, inside and out. _With that, I end my turn.

Mao Mao: That's it?!

Jotaro: That's probably all she can do for now.

Ambrose: Alright, my turn. I draw. I activate my Field Spell, **Sorcerous Spell Wall. **_Suddenly, a yellow glowing pentagram below the duelist field the stadium with light. _Next I activate the Continuous Spell **Magician's Right Hand**. _A glowing yellow orb appeared to the right of Ambrose. _Then I set a card face-down, before I end my turn.

Mao Mao: Him to?!

Jotaro: Are you gonna be like this the entire duel?

Mao Mao: Can it!

Jotaro: Good freaking grief.

Ruby: My turn! Draw! _(Internally) That's not gonna be useful. _I set a monster then end my turn.

Mao Mao: Am I having an aneurysm, what is happening right now?!

Ambrose: I draw. _(Internally) Still no monsters? What bad luck. _I end my turn.

Mao Mao: Gahhh!

_Jotaro at this point just tuned Mao Mao out._

Mark: Come on! This is getting boring! Hurry and summon a monster already!

Ruby: My turn! Draw! _(Internally) Oh come on! Again?! _I set another monster then end my turn!

Mao Mao and Mark: Auuugh!

Ambrose: I draw. _(Internally) Good, I have a monster now, but I can't summon it yet. _I end my turn.

_Mao Mao at this point just kept his mouth shut._

Mark: Now I'm officially bored.

Ruby: I draw! _(Internally) GAHHHHHHHHH! _I set a card and end my turn.

Mao Mao and Mark: _(Internally) GAHHHHHHHHH!_

Jotaro: _(Internally) Good grief._

Ambrose: I draw. _(Internally) Good. _By discarding a card from my hand. I special summon **Apprentice Illusion Magician**! (**DARK LV 6 ATK 2000) **and thanks to my **Sorcerous Spell Wall, **she gains 300 ATK. (**ATK 2000 → 2300) **

Mao Mao and Mark: FINALLY!

Ruby: I activate my Counter Trap, **Solemn Warning, **by paying 2000 Life Points, your **Magician **is history. _Bright light suddenly filled the stadium. The __**Magician **__let out a scream before shattering into glass. _

**Ruby: 2000 LP**

**Ambrose: 4000 LP**

Mao Mao and Mark: OH COME ON!

Ambrose: Well uh, I end my turn.

Ruby: My turn! Draw! I set one monster face-down before I end my turn.

Mark: I give up.

Ambrose: My turn. I draw. _(Internally) There is nothing else I can do. _I end my turn.

Ruby: My turn! Draw! I'll get rid of my **Black Garden **in order to set a Field Spell. _The vines and dark clouds dissipate around the colosseum allowing the magic circle below them to shine brighter. _I Flip Summon my two **Glow-Up Bulb** **(DARK LV: 1 ATK: 100 Tuner), Red Rose Dragon (DARK LV: 3 ATK: 1000 Tuner), and Dark Rose Fairy (DARK LV:2 ATK 800) **_Two flowers with white petals and an eye appears from the previously face-down card, a small black dragon with dark red roses all over its body, and a fairy wearing a black rose petal dress appear in front of Ruby. _"Now here I go! Time to create the ultimate circuit. With both my **Glow-Up Bulb**s**-**" _a square appears in front of her with nine arrows pointing up, down, left, right, and in between. __**Glow-Up Bulb**__s_ _enter the bottom left arrow and the bottom right. _The conditions of two Plant-Type monsters have been met to summon **Aromaseraphy Jasmine. **_A a fairy with purple eyes, wearing a white coat and purple pants, wielding a wand that resembles a white dandelion. _

Ambrose: Not so fast. I activate the Trap **Solemn Strike**. By paying **1500 **Life Points, I can negate the Summon of your **Aromaseraphy Jasmine. **_Lightning Bolts suddenly came from the card and struck __**Aromaseraphy Jasmine **__causing her to shatter like glass__**. **_

**Ruby: 2000 LP**

**Ambrose: 2500 LP**

Ruby: Dang it! Well then I activate my **Glow-Up Bulb**'s effect, by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can Special Summon it. **(DARK LV: 1 DEF: 100 Tuner) **Now I tune my Level 2 **Dark Rose Fairy **with my Level 3 **Red Rose Dragon **_as Ruby says this her __**Red Rose Dragon **__turns into three rings as __**Dark Rose Fairy **__enters them, turning her transparent revealing two stars within her _In order to Synchro Summon _a bright light blast through the rings before revealing a woman with white hair, skin,, a dress that resembles a rose and a purple rose in her hair _**Garden Rose Maiden. (DARK LV: 5 ATK 1600) **Now I activate my **Red Rose Dragon**'s effect which allows me to Special Summon a **Rose Dragon** from my hand or deck and since I used it as a Synchro material for a Plant-Type Monster It lets me add a **Frozen Rose **or **Blooming of the Darkest Rose to my hand**. I'll also chain my **Garden Rose Maiden**'s effect, allowing me to add a **Black Garden **to my hand. I'll Special Summon my **Blue Rose Dragon (DARK LV: 4 ATK: 1600) **_a small black dragon with blue roses all over its body appears in front of Ruby _and add **Frozen Rose **to my hand. Now I'll flip up my face down Field Spell **Black Garden **_The sky began to turn dark as vines sprouted the entire stadium, inside and out causing the light within it to fade slightly. _Now attack Ambrose my **Blue Rose Dragon **_the dragon inhaled some before firing a clot of blue roses at Ambrose. Before the clot hit Ambrose, it exploded into a bunch of thorns. Abrose shielded himself from the thorns with his cloak to little avail. _

Ambrose (Quietly): _groans_

**Ruby: 2000 LP**

**Ambrose: 900 LP**

Ruby: Now finish him off **Garden Rose Maiden! **_The vines around the stadium begin to wrap around Ambrose, squeezing him extremely tightly before releasing dark lighting unto him._

Ambrose: GAHHHHHHHH!

**Ruby: 2000 LP**

**Ambrose: 0 LP**

"The winner is Ruby Rose!" _Mark yelled as the picture of Ruby appeared on screen with a red background and words below it that said "WINNER!" _Ambrose began to turn to gold dust. Before anyone could react, a blinding light filled the stadium.

_As the light faded, Jotaro and Mao Mao noticed that they were now in the middle of the stadium as Ruby realized she was in the stands. _

"So just like last time huh?" _Jotaro questioned. _

"Yep, pretty much," _Mark responded. _

"Figures," _Mao Mao sighed. _

"Jotaro, the red corner is yours. Mao Mao, take the blue"

_The competitors begin to walk to their respective corners. _

"Good luck guys!" _Ruby yelled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster._

_When they get to their corners Mark announces,_

"Jotaro, are you ready?"

"Sure"

"Mao Mao, are you ready?"

"Let's start this already," _Mao Mao responded while tapping his foot._

_Mark'__s screen changes to a picture of Jotaro and Mao Mao with the background colors of red and blue underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH6: JOTARO VS. MAO MAO—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that the start of the duel was… slow. There was another duel that was much faster but for some reason, the video stopped midway through the duel so I had to go with this one. Right now I don't have much to do at the moment except the research paper for English. That might slow uploads a little bit. Also, we're gonna switch to Master Rule 5. This will be the master rule from now and beyond. There's not much else to say other than thank you for following my fic.


	7. Chapter 6 JvM

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

Ambrose: "I special summon **Apprentice Illusion Magician!" **

Ruby: I activate my Counter Trap, **Solemn Warning, **by paying 2000 Life Points, your **Magician **is history.

Ruby: Now I tune my Level 2 **Dark Rose Fairy **with my Level 3 **Red Rose Dragon **in order to Synchro Summon **Garden Rose Maiden. ** Now finish him off **Garden Rose Maiden!**

"The winner is Ruby Rose!"

* * *

_**Chapter 6: JOTARO VS MAO MAO**_

"Duel!"

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

**Mao Mao: 4000 LP**

_Both Jotaro and Mao Mao drew five cards._

Jotaro: My turn! First, I summon **Battlin' Boxer Switchitter (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1500) **_A boxer with red boxing gloves, a tan hood, and a silver mask appeared in front of Jotaro_**. **Now I'll Special Summon **Battlin' Boxer Sparrer **in Defense Mode **(FIRE LV 4 DEF: 1400) **_a boxer wearing silver armor wilding red arm pads and yellow boxing gloves appears in front of Jotaro on one knee holding up it's arms in a defensive position. _Now I'll overlay my **Battlin' Boxer Switcher and Shadow **_the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon**, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser **in attack position **(FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2300)** _a man wearing red metallic armor and a jetpack wielding high tech "brass" knuckles with two red orbs orbiting it and the number 79 upon its torso appears in front of Jotaro. _Thanks to his special ability, he gains 100 ATK points per overlay unit surrounding it. **(ATK 2300 - 2500) **

Mao Mao: Already?!

Ruby (whispering): Woah!

Jotaro: Finally, I'll set three cards. I end my turn.

Mao Mao: I'm not afraid of you! Draw! First I'll activate the Spell Card, **Shien's Smoke Signal**, allowing me to add a Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" Monster from my Deck to my Hand. I'll choose **Shadow Six Samurai - Fuhma. **Now I'll summon my **Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki (WIND LV 3 ATK:200)** _A brown armored samurai with two additional robotic arms appears in front of Mao Mao. _Thanks to his effect, I can Special Summon another Six Samurai monster.

Jotaro: I'll chain with the Continuous Trap, **Gozen Match**, now we each can control 1 Attribute of Monster. I'll also chain my Normal Trap, **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine, **allowing me to Special Summon it as a Monster. **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine** **(DARK LV 4 DEF 300). **_A silver chestplate with a blue spirit inside appears in front of Jotaro._

Mao Mao: Guess I'll have no choice but to Special Summon my **Shadow Six Samurai - Fuhma (WIND LV 3 DEF:1800 Tuner) **_A ninja wearing purple clothing, a pink scarf, and shiny pink armor wielding two giant pink shurikens appears in front of Mao Mao. _Huh, Reminds me a bit of Tanya Keys. Thanks to **Kageki's **effect, he gains 1500 ATK (**ATK :200→ 1700) **I'll set one card and equip a **Broken Bamboo Sword **to **Fuhma. **_**Fuhma**_'_s shurikens are replaced by a bamboo sword that immediately breaks. __**Fuhma **__turns to Mao Mao. He doesn't say anything but if he could he would probably say "Seriously?!" _Now **Kageki, **attack **Shade Brigandine. **_**Kageki **__charges toward __**Shade Brigandine **__stabbing all four swords into the armor causing it to explode. _With that, I end my turn.

Jotaro: My Turn! Draw! I set a monster face down, then attack with **Nova. Nova! **Attack **Kageki!** _**Nova **__charges towards __**Kageki. Kageki **__attempts to slash two of his blades, but __**Nova **__ducks underneath them and then countered with an uppercut, causing __**Kageki**_ _to land and explode on top of Mao Mao. _

Mao Mao: GAAAHH!

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

**Mao Mao: 3200 LP**

Jotaro: I end my turn.

Mao Mao: Grrrr! I Draw! (Internally) _As long as that __**Nova **__and __**Gozen Match **__card is on the field, There's not much I can do. _I set a monster face down and end my turn.

Ruby (Whispering): Uh oh.

Mark: Oh man, this duel may get boring again.

Jotaro: Ok, my turn! Draw! I summon **Battlin' Boxer Headgeared (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1000) **_A boxer wearing dark grey armor with red boxing gloves, boots, and boxing headgear appears near Jotaro. _When he's Special Summoned, I can send one "Battlin' Boxer" from my Deck and to the Graveyard. Now I'll activate **Nova**'s effect, allowing me to add a "Battlin' Boxer" monster from my Graveyard, as an Overlay Unit. **(ATK 2500 - 2600) **Now **Nova**! Attack **Fuhma! **_**Nova **__charges at __**Fuhma. Fuhma **__attempts to block __**Nova**_'_s attack with what was left of the bamboo sword, only for it to break to __**Nova**_'_s_ _punch. __**Fuhma **__explodes due to the power of __**Nova**_'_s punch. _

Mao Mao: I'll activate **Fuhma**'s effect, allowing me to Special Summon a "Six Samurai" from my Deck. I'll also chain my face down Trap **Rebirth Tablet**, when a monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. I'll choose **Fuhma **with **Rebirth Tablet (WIND LV 3 DEF:1800 Tuner) **and **Kageki **with **Fuhma**'s effect. **(WIND LV 3 ATK:200) **(**ATK :200→ 1700) **_The brown armored samurai and pink armored ninja appear near Mao Mao. _

Jotaro: _Sigh, _I end my turn.

Mark: That's... slightly less boring.

Mao Mao: My turn! Draw! I'll equip my **Kageki **with **Cursed Bamboo Sword! **_One of Kageki's blades is replaced with a black sword and a purple aura emitting from it. _I'll also set a monster face down and switch **Kageki **to Defense Mode. **(ATK:1700→ DEF:2000) **I end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn! Draw! I'll activate the Normal Spell **Stop Defense**, switching **Fuhma **from Defense to Attack. _Fuhma stands up. _Now I'll attack **Fuhma **with my **Headgeared. **_**Headgeared **__charges toward_ _**Fuhma, Fuhma **__tried to toss his Shurikens at __**Headgeared **__only for him to slide underneath them and deliver a fierce uppercut to __**Fuhma**_'_s face. __**Fuhma **__flies back and explodes on Mao Mao. _

Mao Mao: Graaaah!

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

**Mao Mao: 2400 LP**

Mao Mao: I activate **Fuhma**'s effect, to Special Summon another **Kageki **in Defense Mode. _Another __**Kageki **__appears near Mao Mao. _**(DEF:2000) **

Jotaro: **Nova**! Attack one of Mao Mao's Face Down Monsters. _**Nova **__charges toward one of the Face Down Cards. One of the cards flip up to reveal another __**Fuhma. Nova **__delivers a fierce right hook to __**Fuhma**_'_s face causing him to explode. _With that, I end my turn.

Mao Mao: My turn! Draw! I set a Monster Face Down. Then, I end my turn.

Jotaro: My Turn! Draw! Hmm. I'll just attack one of your face down monsters with **Headgered. **_**Headgeared **__charges toward one of Mao Mao's face down monsters. The monster flipped up revealing a samurai wearing dark yellow armor wielding a bow and arrow. _**(DEF: 800) **_Headgeared continued his charge and delivered a straight punch to the samurai's face, causing him to explode. _Now **Nova! **Attack the **Kageki **without the bamboo sword! _**Nova **__charges toward __**Kageki. Kageki**_ _braces himself for impact, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. __**Nova **__delivers a fierce punch to __**Kageki**_'_s gut, causing him to explode. _With that, I end my turn.

Mark: Looks like it's only a matter of time before Mao Mao's defenses fall and he loses. I almost feel bad.

Mao Mao: Okay! I draw! I'll activate this! **Golden Bamboo Sword**! When I control a Bamboo Sword card, I can draw two cards. Now I'll activate another **Shien's Smoke Signal,** in order to add **Hatsume **to my hand. Now I'll set a monster face down, and end my turn.

Jotaro: My Turn! Draw! I summon **Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw (FIRE LV 4 ATK:2000) **_A buff boxer with green skin, a black mask, black boxing gloves, black boots, and white shorts appears near Jotaro. _Now I'll overlay my **Battlin' Boxer Headgeared and Glassjaw **_the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon**, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke **in attack position **(FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2200)** _A Scrawny looking Boxer wearing armor similar to that of a samurai with a pillory-esk device around their right arm and head. _Now **Nova, **Attack **Kageki**! _**Nova **__charges toward __**Kageki, **__who tries to slash at __**Nova. Nova, **__however, dodged easily and countered with a left hook causing __**Kageki **__to explode. _Now attack one of the face down monsters **Yoke. **_**Yoke **__charges toward one of the aforementioned face down monsters. The face down card flips face up to reveal a ninja girl with red hair, navy blue scarf, pink kimono, and wielding a white fan. __**Yoko **__strikes the ninja with his left hand, causing her to explode. _With that, I end my turn.

Mao Mao: Alright, my turn! Draw! I activate the Normal Spell, **Reinforcement of the Army, **allowing me to add a Level Four Warrior-Type monster to my hand. I'll add **Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan **to my Hand. I'll set one monster face down and end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn! Draw! I summon **Battlin' Boxer Sparrer (FIRE LV 4 ATK 1200) **_A boxer with silver armor, red arm pads, and yellow gloves appears near Jotaro. _Now **Yoke, **attack! _**Yoke **__charges toward a face down card. The card flips up to reveal a samurai with long black hair, black armor, and katana _**(DEF 1200)**_. The aforementioned samurai took an uppercut from __**Yoko, **__destroying him. _Now you **Nova! **_**Nova **__then charges toward the other face down card, the face down card flipping up revealing another black armored samurai _**(DEF 1200)**_. __**Nova **__delivers a fiery punch square into the samurai's gut, causing him to explode. _Now attack Mao Mao **Sparrer. **_**Sparrer **__then charges at the now defenceless Mao Mao. Mao Mao holds his arms up to block but to no avail. __**Sparrer **__delivers a right hook to Mao Mao's face. _

Mao Mao: GAAAHHH!

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

**Mao Mao: 1200 LP**

Jotaro: I end my turn.

Mao Mao: Alright, my turn! I draw! I… set a monster. I end my turn. _Mao Mao looks down dejected._

Jotaro: My turn! Draw! Attack the face down card **Yoko**! _**Yoke **__charges toward a face down card. The card flips up to reveal a samurai with black armor with yellow accents. __**Yoko **__delivers a left hook to the samurai's face, destroying him. _Now you **Nova! **_With that command, __**Nova **__charges toward Mao Mao delivering a fierce fiery punch, causing an explosion. _

Mao Mao: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

**Mao Mao: 0 LP**

"The winner is Jotaro Kujo!" _Mark yelled as the picture of Jotaro appeared on screen with a red background and words below it that said "WINNER!" Almost instantly Mao Mao's body turns to gold dust as a blinding light fills the stadium. _

_When the light faded away, they found themselves at a table at Le Oasis with two seats. _

"I wish there was more action in that match," _Mark said disappointedly. _

"The final match will be… well you guys already know. I'll be back to get you guys for the final match. _With that, the screen turned off, leaving Jotaro and Ruby standing there. Jotaro turns around with Ruby following suite. When they reach the table, they found two glasses of water. They both sat down, Jotaro staring at the "sky"_

"Good Grief,' _Jotaro sighed, _"got no idea how I'm gonna get out of this one. Shit."  
"Swe- forget it."

"How about you Ruby? Any ideas."

"No I never dealt with anything like this before."

"Yeah, me neat-" _Jotaro suddenly pauses. _

"Wait a minute. Yes I have."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, some guy named… D'arby. The younger one dragged us in this portal and took us into what was basically his game room."

"You think this is something like that?"

"Maybe?"

"Well… how did you get out?"

"I beat the shit out of him."

"Of course."

"Before that, gramps and I beat him at one of his games… at least mentally."

"So what your saying is, we have to duel Mark."

"Yeah, but he probably would force us to duel first."

"So we duel each other first?"

"We might have to."

"Hey Jotaro."

"Yeah?" _Jotaro looks back at Ruby._

"Let's take him down." _Jotaro and Ruby finish their waters._

"Okay, that's a long enough break. You guys ready?" _The screen flickers on as Mark asks this question. _

"Come on Ruby."

"Let's finish this."

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH6: RUBY VS. JOTARO—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the wait. Ever since the quarantine, online school has taken up a good chunk of my time. Then over the weekend I had an ACT Boot Camp I had to deal with. Thank you for being patient. I hope you will continue to follow Multiverse Duel Monster Tournament.


	8. Chapter 7 RvJ

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

Jotaro: I attack the face down card **Yoke**!

Jotaro: Now you **Nova! **

Mao Mao: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

"The winner is Jotaro Kujo!"

Jotaro: "Come on Ruby."

Ruby: "Let's finish this."

* * *

_**Chapter 7: RUBY VS JOTARO **_

_Jotaro and Ruby begin to walk through the entrance of the colosseum until a blinding light consumes them. They soon found themselves in the center of the colosseum. _

"Okay competitors," _Mark says, _

"You should know the drill by now, shuffle and cut each other's decks." _Ruby and Jotaro gave each other their decks and shuffled and cut them before handing them back. _

"Alright Ruby, you have the red corner," _Mark says,_

"Jotaro, the blue is your's." _The competitors walk to their respective corners. _

_When they arrive at their corners, Marks asks, _"Ruby, are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Jotaro, are you ready?" _Jotaro stares intently at the screen. _

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Mark's screen changed to a picture of Ruby and Jotaro with the background colors of red and blue, and with __**LP: 4000 **__underneath each of their pictures. _

"Duel!"

**Ruby: 4000 LP**

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

_Both Ruby and Jotaro drew five cards each._

Ruby: My turn! I set a monster and end my turn.

Mark: That's it?!

Jotaro: Draw! I'll set a card and activate **Reinforcement of the Army**!

Ruby: I'll negate with the **Ash Blossom **in my hand!

Jotaro: Then I'll summon **Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw**! **(FIRE LV 4 ATK:2000)** _a well-built boxer with green skin wearing white shorts, black boots, and a black helmet wielding black boxing gloves appears near Jotaro. _Now Attack! _The boxer charges toward the face down card, The facedown card flips face up revealing a_ _flower with white petals and an eye appears. _**Glow-Up Bulb (DEF: 100)** _With a simple forward strike, the flower was destroyed. _I end my turn.

Ruby: Alright! Draw! I'll activate my **Glow-up Bulb**'s effect from the graveyard, by sending one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can Special Summon it.

Jotaro: I'll chain with **Gozen Match**.

Ruby: I'll Special Summon it in Defense Position. (**EARTH LV 1 DEF:100 Tuner) **_A flower with white petals and an eye appears near Ruby. _I'll set one monster face down and with that I'll end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn, draw! I'll summon another **Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw**! **(FIRE LV 4 ATK:2000) **_Another boxer appears near Jotaro _Now I'll overlay my **Glassjaw**s _the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon**, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser **in attack position **(FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2300)** _a boxer wearing red metallic armor and a jetpack wielding high tech "brass" knuckles with two red orbs orbiting it and the number 79 upon its torso appears in front of Jotaro. _Thanks to his special ability, he gains 100 ATK points per overlay unit surrounding it. **(ATK 2300 - 2500) **Now I'll Special Summon **Battlin' Boxer Shadow **by removing an overlay unit from the field. **(FIRE LV 4 ATK:1800) **_A boxer wearing black shorts, silver scarf, and a mask wielding silver boxing gloves appears near Jotaro. _**(ATK 2500 - 2400) **Now with **Nova**'s effect I'll add the overlay back. **(ATK 2400 - 2500) Shadow! **Attack **Glow-up Bulb! **_**Shadow **__charges at the __**Bulb **__before attacking it with a simple but quick 1-2 combo, destroying it. _Now you **Nova! **_**Nova **__rockets toward the face down card. The card flips face up to reveal a small black dragon with dark blue roses all over its body. _**(DEF:1200)** _With a fiery punch, the dragon is incinerated. _

_Ruby: I activate my Dragon's effect to special summon the __**Bulb **__from my graveyard_ (**EARTH LV 1 DEF:100 Tuner) **

Jotaro: I end my turn.

Ruby: Okay, I draw! I set a monster face down and end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn! Draw! I'll activate **Pot of Greed**! With this, I draw two more cards. Now I'll summon **Battlin' Boxer Switchitter (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1500) **_A boxer with red boxing gloves, a tan hood, and a silver mask appeared in front of Jotaro. _Now I'll overlay my **Shadow **and **Switchitter **_the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon**, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke **in attack position **(FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2200)** _A Scrawny looking Boxer wearing armor similar to that of a samurai with a pillory-esk device around their right arm and head._ I'll set a card and attack your **Bulb **with **Yoke!** _**Yoke **__charges toward the flower and delivers a fierce uppercut, destroying it. _Now I'll attack with **Nova**! _**Nova **__charges toward the face down card. The card flips face up to reveal a fairy wearing a black rose petal dress appears _**(DEF 800). **With that, I end my turn.

Ruby: Alright! Draw! I set a card and activate my **Dark Rose Fairy**'s effect, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard to add it to the bottom of my deck. Now I'll summon my **White Rose Dragon (DARK LV4 ATK:1200)** _a small dragon with white rose pedals atop its body appears in front of Ruby. _Thanks to my **Dragon**'s effect, I can Special Summon a "**Rose Dragon**" from my graveyard. _another small black dragon with dark red roses all over its body appears in front of Ruby. _I'll choose **Red Rose Dragon (DARK LV3 DEF:1800 Tuner) **

Jotaro; I'll activate the trap card, **Discord, **preventing either of us from Synchro Summoning.

Ruby: Shoot! I end my turn.

Jotaro: My turn. Draw! I set a monster and attack your **White Rose Dragon **with **Yoke. **_**Yoke **__charges toward the __**Dragon. **__The dragon fires a white ball of energy toward __**Yoke **__only for the boxer to swiftly dodge it and counter with a right hook, destroying it._

**Ruby: 3000 LP**

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

Now I'll attack your other **Dragon. **_**Nova **__charges toward the other dragon and destroys it with a basic uppercut. _With that I end my turn.

Ruby: Okay! Draw! I activate **Dark Hole**, destroying all monsters on the field. _A black hole appears, beginning to engulf both of Jotaro's monsters._

Jotaro: I'll activate Yoke's effect, by removing an overlay unit, I can protect it from destruction. _**Yoke **__begins to glow faintly before the glow ceases. _What?!

Ruby: I'll counter with the **Effect Veiler **in my hand. _Both of Jotaro's monsters get consumed by the black hole before the black hole dissipates. _With that I end my turn.

Jotaro: Draw! First I'll activate **Twin Twisters, **by discarding a card, I can destroy two Spell or Trap cards on the field. I'll destroy my **Gozen Match** and your face down card. _Two tornadoes appear on the field. One of the tornados absorb __**Gozen Match **__as the other absorbs Rub's face down card_. _The card flips face up to reveal __**Solemn Strike**_ _before being completely engulfed by the tornado. The two tornadoes merge into one and disappear, taking the cards with them. _

Ruby: OH NO!

Jotaro: Now I'll activate **Monster Reborn **in order to summon **Nova Kaiser. (FIRE Rank 4 ATK 2300) **_**Nova **__appears from a portal in the ground. _Now I'll activate Nova's effect, adding a **Battlin' Boxer **monster as an Overlay Unit to **Nova**. _A red orb of energy appears from a black portal and begins to orbit __**Nova**__._**(ATK 2300 - 2400)** Now attack! _**Nova **__charges toward Ruby. Ruby blocks a punch from __**Nova **__using her duel disk. Literal sparks fly as her life points decrease. _

_Ruby: Grrr. _

**Ruby: 600 LP**

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

Jotaro: I end my turn.

Ruby: Um… okay… dra...w. _Ruby stares at the card in her hand. She places it back at the top of her deck. _I... surender. _She immediately gets turned into gold dust and is consumed into the black dorn in the sky. The orb shatters, covering everything in darkness. Everything is gone. The area had turned into nothing but an empty void._

"Congratulations Jotaro. You've won the tournament and earned the title of Multiversal Duel Monsters Champion. Now…"

_A portal opens behind Jotaro. _

"Go home."

"Cut the crap. I know you're a bad guy. I want to know what you did to the others."  
"What do you mean I…"

"Seriously, It was obvious. You forcibly brought us here, took away our powers, made us play a card game, turned people to gold dust, and absorbed them into the orb thing in the sky."  
"No no no. I sent them home."

"Oh yeah, then why do I get a portal and the others get turned into gold dust?"

"... Heh… heh heh. HAH-"

"If you're thinking of doing a bit where you start to go insane and laugh your ass off, fast forward through it."

_Mark's laugh begins to fast forward and ends abruptly. _

"When did you find out?

"I was always suspicious of you since the very beginning, but when you turned Ragna to gold dust and absorbed him, that's when I knew. Knew you were one sick bastard.

_Suddenly a gust of wind appears from nowhere, then the winds converge and a figure covered in stars appears. The figure then shifted into a man with a red coat, red eyes, black messy hair, and boots. _

_The figure begins to speak,_

"You know I wasn't always evil..."

"Good freaking grief, are you going to tell me your entire back story now?"

"My universe ended suddenly, but for some reason I survived. Although I lost my body. I had the power of a god, as you can see I can manipulate anything in this space. There was one thing, however, I couldn't make one thing. Living things. At least not animals and people. Before I wasn't really social but it still fucking sucks to not have people around to talk to. Eventually, I forgot everything from my previous life. Honestly, I just pulled the name Mark from my ass. Long story short, I learned I can pull people from different dimensions, and if they lose in here, I have a change to absorb them. I decided on playing duel monsters cause I remember being good at it. Dueling people eventually became boring to me so I decided on hosting tournaments instead. Thus why all you guys are here. Well, now that I have absorbed enough people, I can leave this place and go to real worlds."

"... How many?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How many people have you absorbed?"

"Hmm, honestly I lost count."

"Let's duel."

"Hmm?"

"You heard me."  
"Well, you can just go home and forget this all ever happened."

"Well, I can't just leave now. Who knows how many people's lives you have taken away because of your greed."

"Ugh, heroic types." _A duel disk appears on Mark's arm._

"You know I have never lost a match before."

"Well, I haven't either."  
"What do I get when I win?"

"Me."

"Why would I want you?"

"It would mean you will have more power in the other worlds."

"Alright."

"When I-"

"If"

"WHEN I win, you release everyone you've captured over the years."  
"That could kill me!"

"So do we have a deal?"

That doesn't seem worth it."

"That's fine… guess that means I am the best Duel Monsters Player of the universe."

"What? But I've dueled more than you, and I'm undefeated."

"So what? I'm undefeated too and I've just won a tournament that involved the multiverse."

"Thats!... Your good."

"No you're just stupid"  
"I'll give you that one."

_Both ready their duel disk as a deck suddenly appears in Mark's hand. Mark then placed that aforementioned deck into his duel disk, the deck shuffling itself after it entered. _

"You know, many had stood before me and failed. What makes you different?"

"They aren't me"

"..."

"..."

_The two duelists stare at each other intently. _

"Duel!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CH 8: THE FINAL DUEL—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone, hope you've all been doing well during the quarantine. I know I have. There's not much else for me to say other than thank you for following my fan fiction and I hope you stay safe.


	9. The Final Battle

_**Recap:**_

"Duel!"

Jotaro: Now I'll overlay my **Glassjaw**s… I XYZ Summon**, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser **in attack position.

Ruby: Now I'll summon my **White Rose Dragon… **Thanks to my **Dragon**'s effect, I can Special Summon a "**Rose Dragon**" from my graveyard… I'll choose **Red Rose Dragon.**

Jotaro: I'll activate the trap card, **Discord, **preventing either of us from Synchro Summoning.

Ruby: Um… okay… dra...w. _Ruby stares at the card in her hand. She places it back at the top of her deck. _I... surrender.

Jotaro: Let's duel.

Mark: Ugh, heroic types.

"Duel!"

* * *

_**Chapter 8: THE FINAL DUEL**_

_Both duelists draw five cards from their duel disk._

**Jotaro: 4000 LP**

**Mark: 4000 LP**

Mark (Mockingly): Go ahead CHAMPION. Show me what you got.

Jotaro: With pleasure. First, I'll activate **Reinforcement of the Army** to add **Battlin' Boxer Headgeared **to my hand. Now I'll activate **Foolish Burial **to send **Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw **to the graveyard. Now I'll activate **Battlin' Boxing Spirits, **by sending the card on top of my deck to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a " **Battlin' Boxer**" from it in defense position. You should already know who it is. **Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw**! **(FIRE LV 4 DEF: 0)** _a well-built boxer with green skin wearing white shorts, black boots, and a black helmet wielding black boxing gloves appears near Jotaro on one knee. _Now I summon **Battlin' Boxer Headgeared (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1000) **_A boxer wearing dark grey armor with red boxing gloves, boots, and boxing headgear appears near Jotaro. _With his effect, I'll send **Battlin' Boxer Shadow **to the graveyard. Now I'll overlay my **Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw **and **Headgeared **_the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon**, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser **in attack position **(FIRE Rank 4 ATK: 2300)** _a man wearing red metallic armor and a jetpack wielding high tech "brass" knuckles with two red orbs orbiting it and the number 79 upon its torso appears in front of Jotaro. _Thanks to his special ability, he gains 100 ATK points per overlay unit surrounding it. **(ATK: 2300 - 2500) **

Mark (Tease): You know, I'm starting to think you're starting to have a little card crush on **Nova.**

Jotaro: I'll end my turn after setting two cards.

Mark: What, no rebuttal for the card crush thing? It's fine. Whatever. I ain't mad. Now, let me show you how a real duelist… uh… duels. Yeah… draw! Heh, nice. I activate **Pot of Greed**, letting me draw two cards.

Jotaro: I'll activate the Continuous Trap, **Gozen Match**.

Mark. Okay. Now I'll activate **The Melody of Awakening Dragon, **by discarding a card, I can add up to two Dragon-Type, monsters with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF to my hand from my deck. Phew that was a mouthful. I'll add two **Malefic Rainbow Dragon**s.

Jotaro: What is this power?

Mark: That would be these cards. Now let me show you what they can do. By banishing this **Rainbow dragon **from my hand, I'll Special Summon one of my **Malefic Rainbow Dragon**s **(DARK LV 10 ATK: 4000) **_Suddenly a black and white dragon with different color gems on its body with what appeared to be a black and white mask atop it's head. _

Jotaro: The shit?!

Mark: Don't worry your weird little hat hair Jotaro, without a Field Spell, it can't stay on the field. Nighty Night little dragon. _The dragon then disappeared into a black portal that appeared underneath it. _Now I'll set a monster and set three cards. WIth that, I end my turn.

Jotaro: You cocky son of a- I draw! I set a monster and attack with **Nova**. _**Nova **__rockets toward the facedown monster. The facedown card flips face up to reveal a small mechanical creature with golden gears upon its body. _**(DEF: 0) **_**Nova **__destroys it with a fiery uppercut. _I end my turn.

Mark: You haven't won yet! Draw! I set a card then activate the Normal Trap **Malefic Selector, **by banishing two "**Malefic**" monsters from the graveyard to add two "**Malefic**" monsters from my deck to my hand. I'll add **Malefic Cyber End Dragon **and the Continuous Spell **Malefic Territory**, which I'll activate now. By activating this, I can activate the Field Spell **Malefic World **from my Deck. _The area around them began to look like they were in the middle of the galaxy. _Now by banishing **Cyber End Dragon **from my Extra Deck to Special Summon **Malefic Cyber End Dragon (DARK LV 10 ATK: 4000) **_Suddenly a metal black and white dragon with three heads, each head wearing a black and white mask. _

Jotaro: Damn it.

Mark: Now I'll activate the Spell **Malefic Divide**, allowing me to Special Summon a "**Malefic**" Monster from my graveyard. _A portal in the shape of an X appears behind Mark. _I'll choose my **Malefic Rainbow Dragon** **(DARK LV 10 ATK: 4000) **_The dragon exited the portal before the portal disappeared suddenly. _Now **Cyber End Dragon, **attack **Nova**. _The dragon heads pointed toward __**Nova **__and fired, their beam combined into one giant one. __**Nova **__attempted to block the blast but was completely incinerated. The beam continued toward Jotaro, hitting him spot on._

Jotaro: GAAAAAAAHHHH! _Suddenly parts of Jotaro's body turns to gold dust and dissipates. _The fuck are you doing.

Mark: You should already know what I'm doing.

Jotaro: Fuck! I'll activate **Nova**'s effect to Special Summon it's overlay units. _**Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw **__and_ _**Headgeared **__appeared on one knee preparing for the worst. _**(DEF: 0) (DEF: 1800)**

Mark: Now you **Rainbow Dragon! **Attack **Glassjaw! **_The dragon fires a rainbow and black beam toward __**Glassjaw. **_

Jotaro: **Glassjaw**'s effects activate, first when it's targeted for battle, it's automatically destroyed. Second, when it's sent to the Graveyard, via card effect, I can add a "**Battlin' Boxer**" Monster to my hand. I'll choose **Battlin' Boxer Shadow. **

Mark: Then attack **Headgeared Rainbow Dragon! **_The dragon continues firing and reaims the beam toward __**Headgeared. Headgeared **__is immediately incinerated. _Now that thats down, I'll overlay my **Malefic Rainbow Dragon** and **Malefic Cyber End Dragon **_the monsters then changed into a dark purple and a violet orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _I XYZ Summon **Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula! (DARK Rank 10 ATK: 0)** _A giant orange spider with purple legs, one eye, and the number thirty five in on it's back in green crawls out of the portal_

Jotaro: Why would you do that?

Mark: You'll find out now! He gains ATK and DEF equal to the difference of our life points. **(ATK: 0 - 1500)** Now I'll end my turn.

**Jotaro: 2500 LP**

**Mark: 4000 LP**

Jotaro: I won't lose! Draw! I activate **Raigeki! **This card destroys all the monsters you control. _A bolt of lightning suddenly strikes the spider and destroys it. _Now I'll Normal Summon my **Battlin' Boxer Shadow (FIRE LV 4 DEF: 1400). **_A boxer with silver boxing gloves, scarf, and mask appears near Jotaro. _Now Attack! _**Shadow **__charges toward Mark. Mark lifts his arms in a blocking motions so the boxer struck his duel disk, parts of Mark's body disappears. _

Mark: Grrr…

Jotaro: I end my turn.

**Jotaro: 2500 LP**

**Mark: 2200 LP**

Mark: My Turn! I'll activate **Malefic World**'s effect. Instead of drawing, I can add one random "**Malefic**" card to my hand. Now I'll activate another **Malefic Selector** and add **Malefic Parallel Gear **and **Malefic Stardust Dragon **to my hand. Now by banishing **Stardust Dragon **from my Extra Deck in order to Special Summon **Malefic Stardust Dragon (DARK LV 8 ATK: 2500) **_A black and white humanoid dragon with a mask of the same color appears near Mark._ Now I'll Summon **Malefic Parallel Gear (DARK LV 2 ATK: 0 Tuner) **_A small mechanical creature with golden gears upon its body appears near Mark. _Now I'll tune my **Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon **with my **Malefic Parallel Gear **_as Mark says this his __**Malefic Parallel Gear **__turns into two rings as_ _**Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon **__enters them, turning him transparent revealing eight stars within it, as a bright light blast through the rings before revealing a much larger black and white dragon with a silver mask. _In order to Synchro Summon **Malefic Paradox Dragon!** **(DARK LV 10 ATK: 4000) **

Jotaro: Wait! You didn't have a **Blue-Eyes **on the field!

Mark: My **Gear**'s Special Effect is to use "**Malefic**" Monsters in my hand as Synchro Material.

Jotaro: Damn!

Mark: Now I attack your **Shadow **with my **Paradox Dragon**! _The dragon blasts a beam of black energy toward __**Shadow, **__the latter being incinerated by the beam. The beam continues until it hits Jotaro, knocking him back far. _

Jotaro: GAHHHHHH! _Jotaro gits up after landing on his back, more parts of his body turning to gold dust._

Mark: Now you **Stardust Dragon!** _The dragon fires a beam of black and white energy toward the facedown card. _ _A blue spirit with a raged purple cloak wearing brown boots appears near Jotaro. _**(DEF: 1200)** _The spirit is immediately destroyed by the blast. _With that, I end my turn good luck Jotaro.

**Jotaro: 300 LP**

**Mark: 2200 LP**

Jotaro: Fuck you! Draw! First I'll activate **Sky Striker Mobilize-Engage! **While I control no monsters, I can a a "**Sky Striker Card**" and while I have three or more spells in my Graveyard, I can draw a card. I'll choose **Sky Striker Mecha- Hornet Drones **and then draw. Now I'll activate **Phantom Knights of Silent Boots**'s effect from my Graveyard; by banishing it, I can add a "**Phantom Knights**" Spell/Trap from my Deck to my Hand. I'll choose **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. **Now I'll set two cards and summon **Battlin' Boxer Switchitter (FIRE LV 4 ATK:1500) **_A boxer with red boxing gloves, a tan hood, and a silver mask appeared in front of Jotaro. _Now I'll activate his effect, allowing me to Special Summon a "**Battlin' Boxer**" from my Graveyard. I'll choose **Shadow**! **(FIRE LV 4 DEF: 1400) **Now I'll overlay them _the monsters then changed into a red and a orange orb before entering a black vortex in the ground _in order to XYZ summon, **Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (FIRE Rank 4 DEF: 2000) **_A skinny robotic boxer wielding only one black metal boxing glove with chains surrounding it appears near Jotaro on one knee. _I end my turn.

Mark: Alright, I'll once again activate **Malefic World**'s effect. Now I'll activate **Malefic Selector **once again, you should already know what it does. I'll add **Malefic Paradox Gear **and **Malefic Claw Stream **to my hand. I'll set a card and summon **Malefic Paradox Gear (DARK LV1 ATK: 0) **_a small mechanical creature with silver gears upon its body. _While I control a Field Spell, I can activate this card's effect. I can send it to the graveyard to Special Summon **Malefic Parallel Gear (DARK LV 2 ATK: 0 Tuner) **and add a "**Malefic**" monster to my hand. I'll choose another **Malefic Stardust Dragon. **Now I'll tune my **Malefic Stardust Dragon **with my **Malefic Parallel Gear **_as Mark says this his __**Malefic Parallel Gear **__turns into two rings as_ _**Malefic Stardust Dragon **__enters them, turning him transparent revealing eight stars within it, as a bright light blast through the rings before revealing a naga like dragon with a skull on its body. _In order to Synchro Summon **Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon** **(DARK LV 10 ATK: 4000) **Now by banishing **Malefic Paradox Gear **from my Graveyard, I'll Special Summon **Malefic Rainbow Dragon (DARK LV 10 ATK: 4000).**

Jotaro: Oh God damn it!

Mark: Now attack **Yoke **with my **Stardust Dragon** _The dragon blasts a beam of black energy toward_ _**Yoke.**_

Jotaro: I'll activate **Yoke**'s effect; by removing an overlay unit, he is not destroyed. _An orb that was orbiting __**Yoke **__blocks the blast. _

Mark: Now you **Rainbow Dragon, **_yet another dragon blasts a beam of black energy toward_ _**Yoke. **_

Jotaro: I'll activate **Yoke**'s effect again. _The last orb that was orbiting __**Yoke **__blocks the blast. _

Mark: Ugh, at least I can destroy it now. Attack **Dragocytos! **_The dragon fies a blast toward __**Yoke**__, this time destroying him. _Finally! Now finish him off My **Malefic Paradox Dragon**! _The dragon begins charging a blast._

Jotaro: Not so fast I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell **Sky Striker Mecha- Hornet Drones **chain it with **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. **First, I can special summon this card as a monster. **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine (DARK LV 4 DEF 300) **_silver chestplate with a blue spirit inside appears in front of Jotaro. _Now, with **Sky Striker Mecha- Hornet Drones; **I can Special Summon a **Sky Striker Ace Token (DARK LV 1 DEF:0) **_a girl in futuristic armor wielding a sword appears with small drones akin to those a jets around her appears near Jotaro._While I have three or more Spell Cards in my Graveyard, it gains 1500 ATK/DEF points. **(DEF: 0 - 1500)**

Mark: Oh come on! Fine, attack the armor then! _The dragon finally fires its blast, destroying the armor. _Now I'll end my turn.

Jotaro: This is my last chance. Draw! I activate another, **Battlin' Boxing Spirits **and Special Summon, **Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (FIRE Rank 4 DEF: 2000) **_**Yoke**_ _suddenly appears on one knee. _

Mark: Activate the Trap **Claw Stream, **while I control a "**Malefic**", I can destroy a monster you control. I'll choose **Yoke. **_A black hole absorbs __**Yoke **__and destroys him. _

Jotaro Damn it! I end my turn.

Mark: My turn, I'll yet again activate **Malefic World**'s effect. Now attack **Rainbow Dragon**! _**Rainbow Dragon **__blasts a beam toward the __**Sky Striker Ace Token, **__destroying her. _Now finish him off my **Malefic Paradox Dragon! **_The dragon fires a beam toward Jotaro, this time fiinshing him off._

Jotaro: GAA-! _Before Jotaro could finish screaming, he completely turned to gold dust. As that happened Mark's body turned back to normal. _

Mark: I win! Guess that makes me champion now.

**Jotaro: 0 LP**

**Mark: 2200 LP**

"Ha! Guess that's that. Now let's see if this works this time." _Mark's body begins to glow gold and he hunches over._

"Grrr!" _he began glowing brighter._

"Ga!" and brighter.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" _and brighter until he exploded into light, engulfing the darkness around him._

"Hey!"

"Hey kid!"

"You alright?"

_**TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE EPILOGUE—**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

WHAT?! THE VILLAIN WON?! Yeah. Next chapter's Author Notes is going to be a Q&A. If you have any questions you can ask them below or better yet message me. I hope you see the conclusion of Multidimensional Dueling Monsters Tournament.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Hey!"

"Hey kid!"

"You alright?"

I opened my ways to see a middle aged man with messy dark grey hair wearing a messy dress shirt and a red tie with a coffee stain on it, his hand held out towards me.

"Mr. Quafer, is that you?" I asked, as I grabbed unto his hand before he pulled me up off the sidewalk.

"Yeah kid, Mark was it?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing on the ground?"

"I… tripped?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"Answer?"

"Ugh, listen kid. Be more careful next time and…

"Mark!" I hear a girl's voice behind me. I turn to see a girl with red hair with a singular pigtail to one side of her head wearing a red school uniform, slightly tinted glasses, and headphones.

"Synthia? Is that you?"

"I'll see ya in class, kid. You may want to hurry up." Me. Quafer said before leaving.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" The girl asked as she bumped onto my shoulder.

"Synthia, it's great to see you again!" I say as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Uh, dude? Chill out, we saw each other yesterday. Unless, the Shadow Organization! Did they attack you yesterday?!" Synthia said as I wiped away my tears.

"Uh.. yea.. yeah! The Shadow Organization!"

"Ugh, those jerks! Didn't I say to call us if you need help? We're supposed to be working together!"

"Uh, right! Speaking of yesterday, what did you get on the uh… test?"

"It was a quiz and I got a 69%. Hehe nice."

"Sometimes, you act like such a boy." A man with a blue bandana covering his head and one of his eyes wearing a messy, torn blue uniform says as he walks up to us. A girl with glasses and a messy ponytail wearing an oversized yellow uniform, covering her mouth, close behind him.

"Davey! Cassie!"

"Woah dude! What's up?" Davy says putting his arms up defensively.

"He ran into those shadow jerks again!"

"Damn really? What happened to our agreement, Mark?"

Cassie crossed her arms and nodded in disapproval.

"Heh, my bad?"

"Damn straight your bad! I mean, I know you're gung-ho all the time but jeez! You can't take those shadow jerks by yourself! Especially Shadow Mask."

Cassie nodded in agreement.

"I mean! It's not like I wanted to, they attacked me!"

"Alright fair," Synthia said as she began to walk. The others and I began to walk after her.

"What happened anyways?"

"It was just two goons."

"Two goons?! A two-on-one?!"

"Seriously, Mark? Why didn't you try and call one of us?"

"I didn't have time! They got the jump on me!"

"Well, seeing how you're here. I guess everything turned out fine, dude. Good job."

"Hey! Don't encourage him!"

Cassie scowled at Davey.

"Come on! Give me a damn break!" Suddenly, a kid with red eyes and slick black hair wearing a blue uniform stumbles into Davey and knocks him down before getting back up and running.

"THE HELL BLANE?!"

"SCREW OFF CYCLOPS!" Cassie and Synthia help Davey up before he dust himself off.

"Ugh, anyways? What time is it dude?"

"Uh…" I lifted up my sleeve and looked at my watch.

"7:55." Davey paused. At least before breaking off into a sprint with a scared look one his face.

"AW CRAP WE GOT FIVE MINUTES!"

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Synthia said following him, Cassie shortly after. Before I began to sprint along with them, I noticed something glowing in my duel disk.

"I'll catch up." I call towards them. I reach my hand into my duel disk and pulled out some cards I didn't recognize.

"What the?"

The first card was named Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser, but the card's art looked way off. It was some buff guy in a traditional Japanese school uniform with a torn hat. The next was Black Rose Dragon, but the art depicted a girl with a red hood and scythe. I checked each and every card and sure enough, none of the arts matched the card. There was some blue and white robot girl on a Ancient Gear Golem card, a woman in a purple hood using what appeared to be dark magic on a Destiny Hero card, etc.

"Where did all these cards come from?"

I counted each and every one of them. Forty. There were forty different cards I didn't recognize in my duel disk. Weird.

"They must be fakes" I say, tossing them to the wind before chasing after my friends.

"Wait up!" I say. Man, I can't wait to get to school. Wait, why am I excited to get to school? I hate school. Why did I barely recognize my friends and teacher earlier? Most importantly, when did those cards get into my duel disk? You know what, that doesn't matter right now. If I'm late again, I'll have to stay after school for three hours. How will I take down the Shadow Organization? Wait. What is the Shadow Organization? Did Davey say something about Shadow Mask? Who is tha— no, no! Focus, I got to get to class. I'll figure out all that stuff later… but why does it feel so important?

The End

* * *

Author's Notes:

Phew, sorry for the wait. I was busy with my finals for the past few weeks and only got to finish today. Thank you for following my fanfic. Oh yeah, there's no recap, if you hadn't noticed. I felt that it wasn't necessary. If you have any questions about the fanfic. I'll try to answer them ASAP. I hope you all have a good rest of the day. See you later in another fanfic.


End file.
